What Went Before
by seaandstars
Summary: 'I told you,' he whispered, his lips brushing her ear, 'you can't survive without me. Stop fighting it because in the end – I always win.' He gave a short laugh, his hot breath sending shivers down her spine.
1. Hunting

**AN: I couldn't resist writing the sequel so soon. I love Beth's character, and Drake, and BLAH. I know ya'll understand ;) **

**I made a Drake video :) The links on my profile. Check it out! Well, you don't have to but whatever floats your boat :)**

**

* * *

**

'_Some of them want to use you  
__Some of them want to get used by you  
__Some of them want to abuse you  
__Some of them want to be abused.'_

_-Sweet Dreams, Marilyn Manson_

_

* * *

_

_Everything was white._

_It always was. It was all she ever knew._

_She groaned and sat up, popping the bones in her back and neck to resolve the stiffness. Painfully, she moved to the end of the cell, gripping the bars tightly and resting her head against the soothing cold steel. Beneath her ragged black tank top her ribs stuck out against the pale white skin. Stick thin legs appeared out of a pair of tattered jean shorts. They had taken her shoes away when she had arrived, making her feet dirty and splattered with what looked suspiciously like blood. A knotted mess of black hair twisted down to her mid-back, the ends straggled and torn. Her golden eyes, once so bright and full of life, were now dull and empty, wild and fearful. A door at the far end opened and she jumped, shifting her gaze from the blank walls and up to the man who was striding confidently down the aisle. Two muscular guards, heavyset guns held comfortably in their hands, flanked him. Their hard gazes glanced around, looking for anything out of order. As he got closer, she shrunk back into the corner of her cell, her heart pounding painfully against her rib cage. She never forgot a face and she knew this man. A shaky breath caught in her throat as he came to a halt in front of her cell, his cold blue eyes raking over her small frame._

'_This one,' he ordered and without question one of the guards opened the cell door. She flinched as she grabbed the back of her neck, dragging her out into the corridor. Keeping a firm grip on her neck, she was kicked to her feet and then forced to walk on shaky legs. She was led at a brisk walking pace down countless corridors that all looked the same to her and she began to wonder if they were just making her walk about for the fun of it. Sometimes they came across people in long white coats and clipboards. They would look over her like she was a piece of dirt but cast their glances downwards and shuffle to the side whenever the man passed. She wondered what he had done to earn such authority in such an awful place. She wasn't sure how long she had been there, or how she had gotten to be there in the first place. She couldn't recall a time when she hadn't been frightened._

_Soon enough she was pushed into a room, which looked suspiciously like a hospital lab. If that wasn't worrying enough, there was a dentist type chair in the middle of it. A man appeared in front of her, a mask covering his face. She backed up into one of the guards, staring fearfully at them all. _

'_Are you sure?' The masked man said suddenly. 'She doesn't seem strong enough and she's hardly old enough either.'_

'_It's just a test, Adrian,' the man smirked. 'Just a bit of fun.'_

_Adrian shrugged. 'If you say so.' He sighed, gesturing at the guards. _

_Suddenly her arms were grabbed and before she knew what was happening she was being pushed down into the chair. Everything was a blur from there. Her arms and legs were firmly strapped down with thick leather straps, another one round her neck. Needles were pushed into her skin, numerous wires connecting them to beeping machines and bags of liquid. The last thing she saw was the black haired man before her vision blurred and she fell into a dark dream world filled with round moons and a running wolf she couldn't quite catch up with. _

_Two weeks after the incident and Beth woke up to no one. She had been told to wait in the lab for the man to come back and she waited for two days before the idea of freedom even entered her mind. It didn't take her long to quietly look for the door leading to the outside world. Her senses had been strangely enhanced and even though she wasn't yet used to them, they easily directed the way._ _Once outside, in the open air, Beth had to close her eyes, finding it hard to breathe in the fresh air. She had been locked up for so long she had forgotten what it was like. The ground was dry and in need of water, the sun burning down, but it was the most beautiful thing the young girl had ever seen. She was free._

_

* * *

_

The wolf lay low to the ground, it's eyes keen and focused, and it's ears flat against its skull. Its body so tense its limbs shook, the power in its shoulders easily noticeable. Beyond it, through a clearing, stood a deer. It was peacefully grazing, probably getting ready to find a place to settle down for the night. The wolf's yellows eyes shone at the prize and it shuffled forwards. Its instincts knew. With a guttural snarl it lunged off tense back legs. The deer started forwards but it wasn't fast enough and the predator's teeth tore into its neck as it clung onto its fur with sharp claws. It slammed it's strong jaws together and something snapped, blood filling it's mouth and running down its throat. The deer released a screech before dropping onto its knees, giving one last halfhearted kick at the attacker. Frenzied, it tore out its jugular, reveling in the lifeless body beneath her. Panting heavily, it stood over its prize, tail wagging slightly.

The wolf was of course Beth. There were no proper wolves in the FAYZ, just scientifically modified ones. After the events at Thanksgiving she had stayed with Orc, laying low, for as long as possible. In fact it had seemed most people had forgotten she had ever existed. Drake had slowly drifted from her mind and she had just focused on living, ignoring the times Orc or Howard went away. Sometimes they came back with food, beer, most of the time they returned with battle scars. Sometimes Howard had tried to coax her out, he figured she would do some harm to the enemy, but Beth knew Drake was still out there and she flat out refused, even coming close to nearly biting Howard's hand off. Eventually though, something had changed. Beth had wandered outside, curiousness overcoming her, and she had been chased out of town on sight. It was then, as she panted heavily on the edge of the woods, that she had realized a freak like her didn't belong anywhere. She didn't have the respect Sam or Caine had over people, and she was no longer with Drake, so was no longer feared. She was nobody, just a freak.

Over time, hunting in the woods, she became more wolf than girl. Her senses were heightened even more and she found herself not caring about the events going on at Perdido Beach, or the power plant. It was a wonderful feeling.

She dragged the deer further up into the forest. She had found a cliff that overlooked almost all of Perdido Beach. Below the main overhang was a small indent in the rock and this was where she had set up her home. No one disturbed her or found her. No one even knew she was there. Or that was at least what she reckoned until she rounded the corner and froze on the spot. A girl, a little younger than Beth, was leant against the rock. She looked tired and her pulled up hair was wild, her clothes dirty and ripped. Beth tried to back away but the girl had already spotted her and now they seemed to be having an inner standoff. Neither one of them sure of what threat the other held. The girl didn't run, which surprised Beth, she just slowly got to her feet while remaining eye contact.

'P-Please don't hurt me.' She stammered in a quiet voice. 'I know you're not really a wolf. I know that you lived down there,' her voice dropped to a whisper, 'I know what you did for that boy-,' she trailed off and stared as Beth swiftly transformed into a small, skinny girl.

'How?' She barked and strode forward, a fierce glare on her face. She hated those memories, and she hated anyone who brought them up.

The girl backed up. 'In your dreams!' She blurted out. 'I can see them! Please, don't hurt me.'

Beth chewed on her lip thoughtfully. 'In my dreams?' She questioned.

'Yes, I don't mean to but I've been sleeping just over the ridge and I saw what you saw – when you dreamt.' She attempted a smile. 'I'm Orsay.'

Beth tilted her head to the side, one ear cocked. 'Beth.' She nodded and wrapped her tail round her waist. She returned to the deer carcass she had left a metre back and proceeded to drag it back to the cliff, ignoring Orsay's questioning glances. She dumped it just outside the little cave and slumped down beside it, her natural instinct causing her to guard the meat. The other girl sat down next to her and smiled, flicking her long brown hair over her shoulder.

'Do you know what happened to everyone else? Is it just us here? Wherever here is – I've only just come down from the rangers place, y'know.'

Beth shrugged and wondered if this girl ever shut up. 'There's others.' She replied quietly.

'Down near the beach? In that town?' Orsay nodded thoughtfully. 'I figured there must be, there were all sorts of strange noises coming from there a while back. How long have you been here? I know you used to live down there.'

'Not long.' Beth snapped and glared at her, silently daring her to mention Drake.

The girl got the message. 'Sorry.' She muttered. Silence descended and for a moment all that could be heard was the quiet chirp of the birds. 'You know,' Orsay started again and Beth sighed, 'are you going to eat that? 'Cos I can start a fire and cook it, if you like.' She smiled cheerfully.

'I don't cook it.' Beth said flatly.

Orsay's face fell. 'Oh. Could I just have a bit then?'

'Just have it all.' The older girl grumbled and shifted away, utterly annoyed.

Orsay seemed delighted with this idea and got to work with her fire right away. Beth ignored her and climbed up the side of the rock, heaving herself up onto the flat surface at the top. She tucked her legs underneath her and peered over the edge, resting her pointed chin on her knuckles. She liked watching Perdidio Beach, she liked knowing what was going on and even though no one longer wanted to go back there, she felt closer to it that way. The sweet scent of cooked meat lazily drifted through the air and Beth's ears automatically pricked up. She leant over the other side of the ledge and scowled at the sight of the girl. Who did she think she was? Coming here, eating _her_ meat, looking into _her _dreams. But she didn't have the heart to send Orsay away, she doubted the girl would go anyway, which would mean chasing her off and Beth refused to do that. She wasn't going be like Drake no matter how many people expected it of her.

'Hey!' Orsay shouted, spotting her. She waved a stick in the air, deer meat roasting on the end. 'Are you sure you don't want any?'

Beth frowned as she chewed on the dry meat. She had never met anyone who hadn't feared her before and this girl was so relaxed around her, even making jokes. Albeit Beth hardly understood them, she appreciated Orsay's patience when explaining when was the appropriate time to laugh. After a couple of long minutes of contemplating Beth allowed her into her small cave and they lay side by side as the sun disappeared into the earth.

'Beth?' Orsay whispered. The raven-haired girl grunted in response. 'Don't go back to him – don't do the things you did before. You're not like that, I know you're not. Night.'

Beth blinked, her body tensing. She curled her legs closer to her chest and sighed, chewing thoughtfully on her lip.


	2. Running

**AN: Fast updates are a certainty. Thank you so much for the reviews, you keep me going ;D I made a video for A Cry to the Moon and the links on my profile if you wanna take a look :)**

**

* * *

**

'_And when you won't let go, it's all about control  
__Understand I'm born to lead you will follow  
__Now I don't wanna stay, and I'm running away  
__Don't you hear me when I say?  
__Goodbye, so long, nice try, I'm gone.'_

_-Goodbye, SR-17_

_

* * *

_

'_Then leave her to die.' _

His face flashed in her mind. His shark like features leering down at her; blurry and out of focus. Beth opened her eyes with a yawn and cracked her bones. She was too used to the dreams now for them to bother her, it was the only place he could get to her and she wasn't about to let herself be afraid of a few memories. She sat up and adjusted her hooded jumper, glancing across at her sleeping friend. It took her a while to remember who Orsay actually was but eventually she did and the tension eased from her body. She wasn't as thin as she once was. She still wasn't the picture of health but you could no longer count each rib separately nor did she look like she would snap on sight. It no longer rained, Beth mused, as she watched the sun slowly creep over the mountains. It made no difference, Beth had never felt rain touch her skin, she had been in a shower before but she doubted it was the same.

Beside her Orsay groaned and sat up. She adjusted her ponytail and leant back against the rock, smiling at Beth. 'Morning.' She said, overly bright for someone waking up at that time in the morning. 'You dreamt about him again,' she informed the older girl, 'although they weren't as bad and-,'

'I'm going to find food.' Beth said and stood up. 'What are you going to do?'

'I don't know.' Orsay blinked. 'I haven't really thought about it. I was going to go back to the campgrounds but it's lonely up there. There's no one to talk to.'

Beth raised an eyebrow. 'You can stay here, if you like.'

Orsay's face broke into a grin. 'I can? Oh, thanks! I'll help you. I'll…I'll go get some berries or something.'

Beth smiled slightly and with a curt nod, the two girls parted. Beth decided she liked Orsay and she felt an odd urge to protect the younger girl, as if she was her sister. So she followed her silently for a bit, making sure she was okay, until she was convinced she would be alright and she wandered off by herself. After all, you never knew who wandered the forest.

Hours later, as the sun was sinking into the sky, two things happened at once. Beth found a rabbit and Orsay jumped on it. Fortunately, she didn't literally land on the animal as she sprang from the undergrowth, only startled it causing it to scamper back underground. Beth scowled and appeared from a copse of trees to glare moodily at the girl. Orsay rested her hands on her knees to get her breath back and Beth shifted from foot to foot, waiting expectantly for the girl to tell her whatever it was she had run so fast to tell.

'It's him,' she finally gasped and straightened up, pushing back hair from her brow, 'I saw him with some other boy – it's Drake.'

Beth blinked and narrowed her eyes. 'Y-You're lying.' She stammered.

Orsay shook her head with wide eyes. 'Honestly, I saw him.'

'Stop it.'

'C'mon, I'll show you.' She reached out to grab her hand but Beth flinched back, her body starting to shake. Orsay didn't know – she didn't understand. How could anyone ever understand? But the girl persisted. 'He won't see us.' She said quietly. 'What if he's doing something bad? We have the chance to stop him.'

'How much of my dreams did you actually see?' Beth said, her voice cracking.

Orsay shifted. 'Not much, not much with him in anyway, but I know.' She managed to grab Beth's hand and she held on tightly. 'Come on.' She said with a smile.

Beth followed her like a child, clinging onto her hand as she stumbled along the forest track. She jumped at every snap and rustle coming from around them. The sun was sinking lower, casting dark shadows along the floor and soon they would be plunged into darkness. They were heading down the gentle slope, getting further and further away from Beth's little camp, away from everything that was safe. They walked for a long time and Beth was starting to doubt this little adventure, and Orsay's claims to having seen him. Just when she was about to protest, to make a stand, Orsay turned around and shushed her, slowing to a stop. She crouched low to the ground and Beth followed suit, kneeling on the dirty ground.

'There,' Orsay breathed, her words no more than a soft whisper.

Beth shuffled forwards, peering through the bushes. The silhouette of an abandoned truck loomed out of the darkness but otherwise Beth saw nothing, no sign of him. She turned to Orsay with a confused look on her face but the girl just nodded forwards, fear spreading across her young face. With a sigh, Beth turned back around and froze. It was almost as if the world just stopped spinning. A pain grew in her chest and her throat closed up, hot tears welling in the back of her eyes. It was him. He was there. Nonchalantly stalking up to the car, oblivious to his two observers. A small part of Beth, a part deep inside of her, wanted to go to him, wanted the sense of belonging he brought but she pushed it away and with a strangled cry, she scrambled away. She ran, refusing to look back, she just ran, and then when she thought she was far enough away she dropped to the ground, her fragile body wracked with violent sobs. It took her a couple of panicked minutes to realise Orsay hadn't followed her. Beth didn't know why, she didn't care. Maybe Drake would leave her alone if he found Orsay, someone new, she thought bitterly. She wiped away her tears and blinked, where had that come from? No, Orsay was probably returning to the forest right now, which was where she herself should be heading, not sitting pathetically in the desert. She got to her feet and dusted herself down. A strange calm was washing over her until she heard a bone-chilling scream coming from the other direction. Beth's ears twitched and she froze like a deer caught in headlights. Her mind was suddenly split two ways; she could run, be safe, and hide forever, or she could she return. Orsay was her friend, Beth finally decided, and friends protected each other. So she ran, this time on all fours, this time towards the pressing danger.

* * *

He had heard them. Well, when he got to the bushes, only Orsay had remained. She had been too frozen in shock to move and with no way of defending herself, she was dragged from the undergrowth and thrown to the ground beside the truck. Now, sitting there as she watched him pace back and forth, she realised why Beth had been so adamant to not coming, and why the girl had ran. She couldn't stop staring at the writhing, curling, python like thing he had for an arm. It entranced her and every now and then he would snap it, making her jump. Boy, had she been stupid.

A rustle in a cluster of trees caught her attention and she dragged her eyes away from Drake to glance across at them. A shadow slipped past and her eyes widened in panic. Another danger was all she needed. Drake heard it too and he turned, his whip hand curling round his waist, his eyes cold and calculating. A low growl emitted from the shadows and Orsay made a revelation. Her suspiciouns were confirmed when the animal slowly stalked forwards out of the darkness.

Its yellow eyes were hard as it stared at Drake. They flickered to Orsay for a second before focusing back onto the boy's figure. It's upper lip curled back and it snarled, a deep rough sound that chilled Orsay to the bone. It didn't bother Drake, he didn't flinch or move, he just stared back and Orsay watched on in terror. Drake's whip hand slipped from his waist and curled beside him, like a viper waiting to strike.

'Hello puppy.' He said with a low laugh.

The animal took a step towards them. It's body low to the ground, hackles raised threateningly. Orsay knew the body language, she noted the tension in its muscles, and the way its eyes locked onto Drake and its ears lay flat against its skull. It was going to attack.

'Miss me?'

It ran, and leapt and Orsay saw a flash of white fangs before a deafening crack met her ears. She hadn't known her eyes had been closed tightly and when she opened them, she almost screamed. The sight was unnatural, it was as if she had walked right into a fantasy novel. They were circling each other, the wolf snapping and snarling and the whip lashing out at any chance it got. Suddenly the animal lunged, jaws open and ready to clamp down on his remaining human arm. He was faster and the whip snapped, cracking down on the wolf's back and leaving a thin line of blood. It yelped in pain and scrambled away, falling over its own feet. He followed and it snapped again, this time catching its back leg. The wolf snarled halfheartedly and Drake raised his arm triumphantly, ready for a third time. Orsay closed her eyes, tears slipping down her cheeks. But the noise never came and she opened one eye warily.

Drake was stood over Beth; her jumper was in tatters and blood gushed from the wounds. She was crawling away from him, her eyes wild. He followed with an air of laziness, taunting and teasing her until finally he leant down and grabbed a handful of her hair, yanking her up. Her hands gripped his shirt, and from afar it looked like she was pulling him close but she was desperately trying to push him away. He pressed her against him, his head pushed against hers. She flinched but he held her head firmly, his hand wrapping around her black hair tightly.

'S-Stop,' she whimpered, writhing against him. His snake like arm wrapped around her, pinning her arms by her sides and almost choking the air out of her. 'Let me go.' She cried but all she got in response was a cruel smirk.

'You took your time, didn't you?' He remarked quietly.

'You left me to die!' Beth tried desperately, anything to make him release her.

He shrugged. 'You're alive now – and talking. I think I did you a favour, don't you? And now it's time to repay me.'

"No-,' she breathed, eyes wide, and then she snapped.

Quick as a flash, she ducked her head, biting him hard on the arm. He cried out in shock and anger, releasing his hold on her for a second. But a second was all Beth needed and she spun on her heel, the prospect of freedom growing in her mind. Behind her Drake shouted in fury but they were fading. She wondered if he was chasing her and she would have looked had she not been so scared. Blood streamed from the slash wounds and they throbbed painfully but it didn't stop her. She had no idea where she was going, she just ran, that was all she knew and all she would ever know. In a mindless blur, people appeared before her and she sobbed in relief, half crawling half running towards them. In her mind Drake was still after her, two steps behind, cracking his whip.

'Beth?' Howard said in surprise as the girl stumbled over to him. He glanced across at Albert whose attention was also on her. 'Where'd she come from, man?'

Albert shook his head. 'Look at her legs.' He muttered and both pair of eyes fell onto her legs, which were coated in dried mud and blood.

'Jeez.' Howard breathed and got up from where he had been leaning against the truck. Beth came to a shuddering stop in front of him and looked up at him with pitiful eyes. 'Who-,' he started to ask but she fell and he darted forward just in time to catch her. Howard glanced awkwardly at Albert.

'Looks like Drake's handiwork.' He said gravely, his dark eyes scanning the horizon. 'Better get her in the truck.'


	3. Promises

**AN: Happy New Year! :) I hope 2011 is a good year for you all.**

**

* * *

**

'_Put to rest,  
What you thought of me,  
While I clean this slate,  
With the hands of uncertainty._

_So let mercy come,  
And wash away,  
What I've done.'_

_-What I've Done, Linkin Park_

_

* * *

_

Sam dropped into a chair at Astrid's kitchen table and leaned forward, hitting his head off the hard wood. He groaned, attracting his girlfriend's attention and she came in, sitting next to him and offering a comforting look. Sam stared blankly back. All he wanted to do was sleep.

'That animal girl, Beth, is back from wherever she went.' He announced.

Astrid's frowned. 'I don't see the problem.'

Sam looked at her. 'Having her here is going to attract Drake.' He said bluntly.

'He left her to_ die_.' Astrid said, shaking her head. 'Why would he come back for her?'

'He knows she's still alive. Howard said she appeared half dead from running into him.'

'Well there you go then,' Astrid said haughtily. 'Now he's left her for dead twice.'

Sam ran a hand through his hair. 'How do you know she didn't just run away?'

'Why are you so adamant on hating her?'

'She's one of them.'

'So is Jack.'

The tired boy scoffed. 'Jack hasn't killed anyone and he's more than made it clear where he wants to stay.'

Astrid fixed him with one of her 'you're being stupid' stares. 'If you're so worried about her mauling someone then maybe you should give her something else to think about.' A hint of sarcasm flecked her words. Sam glanced at her questioningly. 'A job or something.' She shrugged. 'What harm could possibly come of that?'

* * *

'No way man,' Edilio shook his head, 'I'm not playing babysitter for her.' The boy was usually a reasonable kid, always giving second chances out when it came to hand; but this was different.

'Come on.' Sam pleaded. 'Help me out here. You're the only one who will be able to deal with her if she goes,' he glanced back at Beth who was staring blankly at the ground, 'y'know, mental.'

Edilio snorted. 'Dude, she tried to chew my face off.'

'Ugh, fine.' Sam groaned. 'If she does anything, you can shoot her.'

The smaller boy's eyebrows shot up. 'Shoot her? You mean, kill her?' Sam-,'

'In the leg!' Sam jumped in quickly. 'Injure her, look, I'm not saying kill her, I'm just giving you permission to do whatever, if it comes to it.'

Edilio sighed. 'Fine, fine,' he muttered. 'What did you have in mind for her to do?'

'I dunno. Astrid said keep her busy.'

'Right, keep her busy; I'll just aim her at the closet kid possible then. That's Drake's idea of busy, isn't it?' His voice was laced with sarcasm.

'Edilio-,'

'Yeah, yeah, whatever dude.'

* * *

'Can you fire a gun?' Edilio asked doubtfully, holding up a rifle.

Beth looked at him and blinked slowly, raising an eyebrow, as if to say, 'what the hell do you think?'

He seemed to get the message and sighed, 'what _can_ you do?'

'Isn't is obvious?' A boy called Mike piped up. 'She eats people.' A couple of people stood around snickered and Beth glared at them, flattening her ears back threateningly.

'Thank you for volunteering, Mike!' Edilio announced cheerfully.

Mike stared. 'What?' He gaped.

'You're going to the power plant, right? You can take her with you.' He jerked his head at a bored looking Beth.

'B-But what about Drake?' An uneasy ripple ran through his small team of soldiers.

Edilio shrugged. 'I don't think Beth is too happy with him at the moment – if anything she'll slow him down for you.'

You could almost see the pieces fitting together inside of Mike's head and eventually he smiled. 'Yeah.' He nodded.

And that was how, half an hour later, Beth found herself in the back of a van trundling along at a menial pace to the power plant. She ignored the almost nervous chatter of the kids around her and stretched out her leg, running her finger along the thin line of dried blood there. The whip had cut deep into her flesh but it had eventually stopped bleeding and now Beth had found picking the scabs helped pass the time. Her mind drifted to Orsay and how she was; if she was still alive even. No doubt Drake had taken her but whether he had let her remain alive was a different matter. Beth refused to think of that, refused to think of what would have been different had she remained.

With a jolt the van shuddered to a stop and the back doors swung open, light streaming in. Beth jumped out with the rest of them. There were four other kids, Mike, another boy Mickey, a chubby girl with glasses who had introduced herself as Brittney and Josh, who was hardly older than ten. Edilio dropped them at the gates and then drove away in a midst of dust. Beth glanced at her companions awkwardly.

'You have to come with me.' Josh finally spoke up. There wasn't a hint of unease or fear in his voice. He just looked bored and hungry. For once someone wasn't scared of her.

They parted in silence and Beth happily followed Josh, suddenly finding a liking for the younger boy. He opened the door to the guardhouse at the gates and beckoned her inside after him before closing it again. Inside were screens that were connected to the security cameras dotted about the plant. The screens flickered back and forth from one empty image to another. Empty crisp packets and cans of coke were scattered around the one chair and Beth could practically hear Josh's stomach rumble at the sight of them. Wordlessly he slumped down into the chair, resting his machine gun on the table in front of him.

'We just have to watch the cameras.' He yawned. 'And sometimes walk around, make sure no ones trying to get in.'

'Okay.' She said quietly and rested her back against the wall, sliding down it to sit on the cold floor. It was going to be a long day.

An hour later and they were both sat on the floor with a pack of cards spread between them. Josh was teaching her how to play Knock Out Wist, and so far Beth was finding it hard to catch on.

'You put that card there,' he murmured, moving her upturned card to the side of the remaining pack. 'So, what's er, Drake like?' he asked cautiously.

Beth placed her card down. An Ace. She smiled. 'He's Drake.' She answered, her smile dropping.

'Yeah but, what if he come in here right now, wha' would you do?' He looked at her with worried eyes.

'It's your turn.' She replied, shifting her cards uneasily.

'Are you scared of him?' Josh threw the card down, not even bothering to look at it.

Beth's expression softened. 'Aren't you?'

Josh bit his lip. 'I don't want to die,' he whispered, tears filling his eyes. 'I want to see my mom. She was gonna' take me to get the trainers I wanted and then we were gonna' get a burger.' His voice cracked.

'I won't let him hurt you.' Beth said and shuffled closer to him, wrapping her arm around the younger boys shoulders.

'If he kills me, w-when we get outta' here, she'll be waiting and I won't be there.' He choked on a soft sob, trying desperately to hold them back in front of her. But Beth wasn't the type to judge and she just pulled him closer.

'I won't let him hurt you.' She repeated and rested her chin on his shoulder, a frown crossing her delicate features.

* * *

Howard liked Beth. She was quiet, shy, and she didn't make a fuss. Plus she didn't seem to mind when he ate her share of food. These were the main reasons why he let her back into his house. He had run it past Orc of course, but Orc didn't mind, didn't care. The Queen of England could have walked in with a chicken on her head and he wouldn't have batted an eyelid. On her polite request, Howard had shown the girl to the master bedroom. He had pointed out the shower but by the time he had turned back to her, she was flat out on the bed. With a shrug the boy had left her to it, closing the door quietly.

The duvet was pulled so tightly around her that all could be seen of her was the straggly bits of hair sticking out of the top. Usually Beth received horrible nightmares when she slept, ones filled with dark shadows and baying coyotes, but this time her dreams were peaceful.

Howard was dozing off on the sofa when the door creaked open. He blearily opened his eyes only to cry out in shock and jump so far out of his seat he nearly hit the ceiling.

'Hello Howard.' Drake grinned.

'You.' Orc snarled from the corner but Drake merely cracked his whip lazily.

'Relax,' he drawled. 'I'm only here to collect what's rightfully mine. Thanks for taking care of her by the way, I hope you treated her nicely.' He sneered.

'She's not here!' Howard cried, trying to keep his cool. Drake raised an eyebrow, eye flickering up the stairs.

'Bullshit.' He snarled, ignoring Orc as he struggled from the armchair, hands balled up ready.

Howard thought fast. 'She was here, but she's gone now. Sam needed her.'

Drake sighed. 'Cut the crap, Howard, no else but you would take the little runt in.'

The boy sagged. 'She's upstairs.' He muttered.

Drake grinned his shark like grin and sauntered up the stairs, not bothering to be quiet. He wanted her to hear him; he wanted that fear to be renewed in her heart. The first bedroom was empty, the bed neat and made up and he moved on, turning the handle on the second door and letting it swing open. He glanced around the room, it was seemingly empty, but then she stepped out of the shadows, a surprisingly determined frown on her face.

'Honey, I'm home.' He sneered mockingly and his whip hand uncurled at his side.


	4. Sweet Pain

**AN: I really don't like this chapter at all. It took me ages to write and I kept rewriting and adding bits and stuff. I'm still not happy with it but whatever. I hope you like it :)**

**

* * *

**

'_Take what you want,  
Steal my pride,  
Build me up,  
Cut me down to size,  
Shut me out,  
But I'll just scream,  
I'm only one voice in a million,  
But you ain't taking that from me.'_

_-Strip Me, Natasha Bedingfield_

_

* * *

_

'Go away.' Beth snapped and Drake almost faltered, _almost. _He hadn't been expecting this.

With a languid smile he moved towards her, his whip hand flicking the door shut with a slam. 'I don't think so.' He said and continued towards her. Beth's jaw clenched and she held her ground, but it glimmered in her eyes for just a second, giving her away in an instant, _fear_.

'I'm not going with you.' She said, holding her chin up, fixing him with a glare.

'Yes,' Drake laughed, 'yes, you are.'

Below them, her sensitive ears heard Orc moving around with heavy thumps. She wondered if he was coming up to save her. If she could stall Drake for just a little longer she would be safe. Unfortunately the boy had more pressing issues to deal with and he wasn't about to wait around for her little rebellion to pass. His human hand slammed up against the wall beside her, inches from her face, and he leant over her threateningly.

'We're going, now.' He snarled.

Beth was at least a head smaller than him and she crossed her arms over her chest, looking up at him with hate filled eyes. 'I don't want to stay with you,' she said between gritted teeth. 'Why can't you just leave me alone?'

'You're not leaving.' Drake snarled, seeming to forget the fact that he was the one who had intruded into her bedroom.

She however, hadn't. 'No, you are.' And then she drew back her arm and punched him straight in the nose.

It wasn't a particularly good punch, and although she had intended for his nose she caught him on the side of his jaw. Either way, the message hit home, literally. Drake took a step back, momentarily surprised and Beth was off. She ducked under his arm and scrambled over the bed. Her hand closed around the handle of the door and she got it open a crack before strong arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her back and throwing her down onto the bed. Beth sobbed, clawing at the bed sheets as she tried to put as much distance between them as she could. Drake stalked towards her like a predator, his expression a picture of cold fury. He knocked away the pillow that was hurled in his direction and grabbed her round the neck, lifting her up and slamming her against the wall. Beth clawed at his wrist with both hands, choking for air.

'That wasn't a very good idea.' He snarled, leaning closer to her, the moonlight from outside casting shadows to dance across his face.

'Let me go.' Beth whispered.

Drake continued, 'but then you were never one for good ideas, were you?' He smirked.

'Please.'

'As much as I would like to watch you trot off to freedom, I'm afraid times ticking, and we better go. Don't want Sammy turning up now do we?' His lizard eyes searched hers in a way she found disconcerting and she tried to turn away from his harsh glare.

He grabbed her chin; turning her head back to face him and Beth tried to speak when suddenly his lips crashed down onto hers. Her world went silent. Her eyes widened and she tried to push him off but his grip on her jaw got stronger as his warm lips moved against hers. An unfamiliar feeling washed over Beth and her eyes flickered shut, as she seemed to melt into the kiss. It was over as soon as it had started and Drake was moving away. She stared at him and raised her hand to her mouth, softly touching her lips with her fingertips. She watched as he paced back and forth for a couple of seconds, his expression troubled.

'I don't-,' she started to say but he suddenly snarled and rounded on her. She saw a flash of his cold eyes, the swing of his fist, and then her world spun and she slumped onto the ground.

He grabbed her wrist and hauled her to her feet, turning on his heel. A first she followed along behind him silently, obediently, until she realised this was her last chance. She dug her heels into ground, yanked back on his arm, and slammed both of their arms against the wall. She even tried to bite him again which resulted in a hard slap to her cheek. She had been correct in thinking Orc was moving about. He appeared from the kitchen, swinging at Drake. Drake ducked, releasing Beth, and snapping his whip hand. It cracked against Orc's bulky shoulder but the boy didn't flinch. He just kept coming. With a movement Orc could never have followed, Drake darted round the back of him and drew his whip back. It snapped, catching Orc on the side of his face, on his only remaining human flesh. He howled, blood streaming from the gash. Drake laughed delightedly, his eyes shining.

While he reveled over his new triumph, Beth crawled into the kitchen. She got to her feet, flashing a smile at Howard who was holding the door open. He looked grave, his attention focused on the fight in the lounge. He was hardly the type to do something for another person unless it involved his own personal gain, but he had a soft spot for Beth and he ushered her out the door, watching her run away into the darkness.

She sprinted down Golding Road, rounding the corner and onto the street that lead to Ralph's. She knew where she was going, it was clear in her mind, if she could just… A pair of arms wrapped around her waist, a hand over her mouth, and she was dragged backwards. Beth screamed into the hand and writhed in the hold. The slam of a car door alerted her attention and before she could think anymore of it she was roughly pushed into the back of the SUV. The locks clicked behind her. She gasped when she saw his face.

'I'm sorry.' Panda mouthed hopelessly through the window.

Beth smacked her hand against the glass in frustration and slumped onto the back seat, angrily pushing her hair out of her face. Outside she could hear Drake running up to the car, quickly talking with Panda before the front doors opened and they both jumped in. Hands shaking, Panda turned the key in the ignition, gently easing the car down the road.

'You're…you're sick.' Beth stammered, breaking the silence.

Drake sighed, winding his whip hand around his waist. He put his foot up onto the dashboard and smiled to himself. 'I preferred you before, you know.' He remarked. 'When you weren't all…this.' He waved his hand at her.

'All what?' She said.

He snapped his fingers, making both her and Panda jump. 'That! Right there, see, you wouldn't have answered back just then. We'll have to fix that.'

'I'm not doing anything for you.' She retorted, the image of the young boy's dead face flashing in her mind.

'We'll see.'

* * *

Beth shrieked as she was dragged by her hair from the car. Her feet kicked up a flurry of gravel, grazing her bare legs. She spun in his grasp, knocking her heel back into his shin. He grunted and slammed his elbow into her stomach and she doubled over, coughing helplessly. The commotion had caused quite a crowd to gather outside the huge double doors of the building and they watched, open mouthed, as Beth screamed and pushed back against the stronger boy.

'Your stupid pets finally come to her senses then, huh?' A voice drawled from the top of the steps and Drake glared up at her. Diana smirked. 'How does it feel, Drake? To be rejected by something as psychotic as you.'

'Shut up.' He snarled back, and then he suddenly spun and released Beth for a minute. She didn't realise it before it was too late and he smacked her round her head, causing her world to plunge into darkness and she dropped to the ground in a heap.


	5. Losing Control

**AN: Sorry it's short, but updates are going to get slower because I'm back at school now, but at the moment I keep waking up mega early so hopefully that'll make up for the missed time. There's quite a bit of Panda in here because I actually love him. He's one of my favourite characters. **

**Oh, by the way, if you haven't read ayatia's 'Purely Elemental', or thesmokelives's 'Two Second Difference', and 'A Shift of Power.' I seriously recommend you do. They are both amazing writers and I am addicted to their fics. :)**

**

* * *

**

'_They said all teenagers scare,  
The living shit outta me,  
They could care less,  
As long as someone'll bleed._

_So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose,  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me.'_

_-Teenagers, My Chemical Romance_

_

* * *

_

Panda didn't have any more sweets. He didn't have anything and Beth wondered if he was starting to regret giving them to her so freely before. Not that it would have made a difference. He was gaunt, you couldn't tell if the unusual dark rings around his eyes were already there or from lack of sleep. Even though he had helped in Beth's 'kidnapping', she didn't hate him. She could remember what he did for her and she never forgot a face. She of all people knew how hard it was to disobey Drake.

Drake had left her in Panda's care while he went to do something for Caine. He didn't trust Beth enough to take her with him and Panda didn't blame him. The girl had already tried to run off twice as soon as she had woken up. The first time he had caught her trying to smash the window of the head teacher's office, and the second time she had given up trying to do it discreetly and had all out legged it for the door. By now the poor boy was almost at his wits end with her. He wasn't cut out for this, for some of the things he was expected to do. Drake had informed him that if she tried anything, to hit her. _Hit her_. Maybe before he could have without a second thought, but the one thing that stopped him was _she_ hadn't hurt _him_, yet. He knew she could quite easily transform herself and tear him to pieces if she truly wanted to leave but she hadn't, and this was what stopped Panda from hurting her. A life for a life.

He watched her now as she stared out the window. For a moment he thought she was watching for Drake. It wasn't a stupid thought. He knew there had been a time when Beth had liked being with Drake; she had killed for him, after all, and something like that didn't leave you easily. And something else had happened between them, not the usual scraps they had, something more. It was obvious to anyone, even to a weary Panda. Drake had barely looked at her when he brought her in and when he had it was an expression of puzzlement mixed with a dark anger that seemed to radiate from him. No one had figured it out.

'I'm scared.' The words were no more than a whisper but in the silence of the room Panda heard them as clear as if she had shouted them.

'What?' He said and shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

She tucked her legs underneath her and turned to look at him, her eyes round and pleading. Panda opened his mouth to talk but her eyes flickered to the door and seconds later it burst open. It was Drake. And he was angry. He glared at Panda who got the message and hurried out, leaving Beth alone. Drake threw himself into a chair and stared blankly at the wall in front of him. Beth eyed him warily but he seemed to have forgotten she was even there. After a couple of minutes she stood, inching round to the door. He showed no notion of her existence and with a shaky breath she reached for the handle.

'Don't bother.' He growled and she jumped, spinning around to face him. He had stood, whip hand twitching, eyes fixed on her with a fierce glare. Beth could recall countless times she had been in this situation. 'I don't like you,' he started, his voice low and dark and Beth blinked. 'I should have killed you the first day I saw you, but I didn't, and for that I think you owe me big time.' Almost gently his whip wrapped around her neck, squeezing softly. 'Stop pretending you're one of them kids down there, 'cos you're not.'

Beth breathed, trying to back away. He moved after her and she found herself pressed against the door. He smiled and leant close to her, pressing his head against hers. 'If you tell anyone what happened, you'll regret every living step you take.' His tone was friendly but she caught the poisonous undertone.

* * *

She had only been at Coates once before. When the kids had been laden with the horrible concrete blocks and the school had been buzzing with activity. Now it was dead. Most of the remaining kids stayed in the school, only moving about to find food. Beth soon realised it was a dog eat dog world, and if you had food, you didn't share it.

'Beth!'

She looked up from where she was sat on the grass and watched as the girl ran towards her. 'Orsay?'

Orsay smiled and dropped to the ground beside her. 'I didn't know you were here.' She remarked.

'I just got here.' Beth shrugged, glancing up from pulling grass out of the ground, her keen eyes seeking out Drake.

Orsay followed her gaze. 'I'm sorry, for taking you to him, I shouldn't have.' She said quietly and bit her lip. Beth didn't answer. She had dropped her gaze but she didn't have to be looking at him to know he was watching. 'Caine said if I do what he says he won't give me to Drake.' Orsay continued. Her voice dropped to a whisper. 'I think he wants to eat me.'

'Lucky you.' Beth murmured irritably.

'There's no food here. But you can get food, can't you!' Orsay was oblivious to Beth's annoyance. 'Maybe you could-,'

'I'm not doing _anything_ for _anyone_ here.' She interrupted snappily.

'But I could ask Diana for you! She's really nice.'

'Oh, it's all right for you isn't it,' Beth snarled, lifting her head to glare at the younger girl. 'Once you get food you'll have the perfect little life here. Hey, while you're at it maybe you could go lead someone else to their almost certain death.'

'He can't be that bad.' Orsay responded indignantly. 'I saw what he-,'

She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence. Beth flew at her with so much momentum that they both went tumbling over each other, Orsay shrieking out of shock and Beth snarling like a wild animal. They looked like two alley cats as they kicked and spat in the mud, tearing at each other's clothes and yanking on hair. Beth sat astride Orsay and slammed her fist down. The girl rolled out of the way just in time and Beth hit the hard earth instead and she cried out in pain. Orsay took this opportunity to scramble out from underneath Beth, crawling away from the mad girl. Beth lunged, her eyes fierce, and she grabbed Orsay's ankle, dragging her back along the grass.

'Drake!' Diana shouted. 'Stop them!'

'Why?' The boy replied flatly. His eyes shone with what looked close to pride as he watched the fight.

'We need Orsay! God damn, I'll get Caine and he'll turn your stupid killing machine to mush.' She threatened, hands on her hips.

Drake didn't move for a minute and only when Diana started to storm off towards the building did he sigh and saunter over to the two girls. Beth wrapped her hands around Orsay's throat, ignoring the girl as she thrashed beneath her. Her kicks became weaker and just as Beth thought the light would fade from her eyes; someone grabbed her shoulders, heaving her away. Orsay rolled over onto her front, coughing and spluttering, tears mixed with snot as they rolled down her face. Beth struggled against Drake but he pinned her arms behind her back, locking them in place with his whip hand.

He laughed. 'See? You're already changing – and you're doing it yourself.' He muttered in her ear. 'Any longer and you would have killed her. Wanna know why? 'Cos she deserved it, she was stupid, she _betrayed_ you.'

Beth's chest heaved up and down with adrenaline as she stared at Orsay. She struggled against Drake, almost getting free, but he held her firm. She was like a pit-bull fresh from the fight, bloodthirsty and hate fueled. Caine appeared, bounding down the steps and striding towards them. His expression was mellow, although the bags underneath his eyes gave him away. He came to a stop in front of Drake, looking from Orsay to Beth.

'Drake,' he said slowly, 'I promised Orsay she wouldn't be hurt by you.'

'It wasn't me.' Drake announced, an undertone of pride licking at his words.

Caine's dark gaze moved onto a now calm Beth. 'Maybe you need to learn how to control something dangerous.' He said and beside him Diana smirked. She knew he was talking about how he had control over Drake, although that leash was coming scarily close to snapping.

'I can control her.' Drake snapped.

'Prove it.' Caine countered and almost lazily, he turned and walked back to the school. Diana helped Orsay to her feet and the girl refused to meet Beth's eyes as she walked away.

As soon as they were gone, Drake released Beth. He smacked her on the back of her head with his palm and she stumbled forwards. 'What'd you do that for?' He snarled.

'She was-,'

'I don't fucking care – I didn't tell you to do it, so you don't.' He glared at her. 'Understand?' She nodded sadly and he grunted, grabbing her wrist painfully and dragging her along the front lawn. 'Control,' he muttered under his breath, 'I'll show him control. Fucking dick.'

Beth dithered along behind him, her wrist bruising almost instantly under his tight hold. She didn't like the sound of his words, he was planning something in his head, and she could almost hear his brain whirring overtime. This wasn't good. Not good at all. Anything involving him would be sure to involve her and she didn't think making fairy cakes was quite what he had in mind.


	6. Shattered Glass

**AN: Wow, I am so sorry. School, life, **_**boys**_**, have all gotten in the way. Well, they had, in fact for a moment I reckoned I actually had a life :') But it's all okay now, I'm back, hope you like the chapter - I'm not sure about it, so let me know! :)**

**

* * *

**

'_You hit me once,  
I hit you back,  
You gave a kick,  
I gave a slap,  
You smashed a plate over my head,  
And I set fire to our bed.'_

_-Kiss With a Fist, Florence and The Machine_

_

* * *

_

She watched with curious eyes as he loaded the gun and slipped it into the waistband of his jeans. He didn't acknowledge her presence when he walked past and into the next room. Out of habit she moved to follow him but a pressure agaisnt her throat reminded her of the cold chain around her neck and she leaned back against the wall. It was what he had meant about control. He had been angry, livid almost, and he had thrown her into the corner, chaining her to the desk. She briefly wondered if he was going to shoot her; he had been fiddling with his guns for over half an hour. Loading them and re loading, aiming them, constantly flicking the safety on and off. He was restless, that much was obvious. He had been like it ever since he had returned from talking to Caine so Beth assumed something was about to happen.

'C'mere.' He said, appearing in the doorway, a knife spinning in his hand.

Beth shifted as close as she could get, which was about four feet away. 'I can't.' She muttered, her ears flattening back against her skull. Drake raised an eyebrow and she shrugged halfheartedly. With a sigh he stepped over to her and knelt down, unwinding the chain from her neck. She swallowed and looked up at him expectantly but he didn't meet her eye. In fact his expression was unusually calm.

'We're going to the power plant,' he said. 'I want you to stay here.' He looked at her, his jaw clenched. 'You know, I-,' he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. 'Get up, moron.' He snapped.

She struggled to her feet, observing him all the while warily. He was like a bomb, almost certain to go off at any given time. With a curt nod he walked past her and out the door. Beth blinked. He seemed almost, awkward? She turned to see if he had really gone and then he was there, in her face, his cold narrow eyes glaring into hers. She didn't have time to react before his lips were on hers again, moving against them like it was perfectly natural. The kiss was rushed and desperate and over in seconds, but it still managed to leave her reeling. She flinched when he pulled away and his lip twitched, as if he was going to laugh, and then he was gone, the lock clicking shut behind him.

* * *

Drake glared as he marched towards the SUV's. He was confused and uncertain with himself, with what he was thinking. He had never felt something like this before. He hated her. He wanted to tear her limb from limb every time she looked at him with those stupid yellow eyes. He wanted to choke her until she could no longer bite those disgusting lips and twitch her stupid fucking ears.

'Where's your slave?' Diana sneered.

'Fuck off.' Drake snapped, winding his whip arm around his waist.

Caine fixed him with a cold stare. 'We can't afford any distractions – have you dealt with her?'

Drake glared. 'Of course I've fucking dealt with her, are we going or are we just gonna stand around here all day like fucking pansies.'

* * *

She paced back and forth across the classroom, her tail hitting continually against the back of her legs as if it had a life of it's own. She stopped by the large bay window and stared out at the lawn and then at the forest creeping up on the edge of it. She had to get out. Staying inside, locked up, was against every fibre of her being. The thought that this was a test briefly crossed her mind and her heart stopped. What if he intended for her to rebel and break out? What if this was a test of her loyalty, her obedience? Or she could be looking too deeply into it and needed to calm down. A low whine escaped her chest and she chewed on her lip, her mind torn two ways. Suddenly she stopped, eyes wide, ears flat.

'_We're going to the power plant.'_

Josh. How could Beth have allowed herself to forget the little boy? Drake would kill him without a second thought and she had promised to protect him. She had promised. With a new sense of determination, she rushed to the door and pulled at the handle. It was locked. Just like it had been locked half an hour ago. She slammed her body against it, pushing with every ounce of her strength. It didn't budge. She sighed in frustration and gazed around the room, her bright eyes landing on the window. No doubt Drake had made sure that was locked as well, but it was glass and glass could be smashed. Albeit it would hurt but the thought of Josh standing up to Drake fueled her building anger and without another thought she ran.

She crashed through the window as if she was falling in slow motion, the glass shards swirling around her like glittering rain. The world flipped twice before she hit the grass and the air was punched out of her. Her sight blurred and she groaned, hissing in pain as a piece of glass dug into her palm. Gripping the end in shaky fingers, she ripped it out, wiping the blood on the leg of her jeans. Her blood stained skin didn't matter, she become to used to it, whether it be her own she wore or someone elses. Shaking glass from her tangle hair, she got to her feet. Her first though, selfishly, was to run in the opposite direction. But her days of running were over now. It was time to pick a side and a grim smile crossed her lips.

She would save Josh but there was no longer a home for her in Perdido Beach and the thought of leaving Drake triggered an emotion in her chest she had never experienced before. She tore another piece of glass from her leg and got to her feet, closing her eyes. Her body shrunk, the world turned into an array of black and white shapes and Beth set off down the hills.

* * *

A blur flashed past. Beth paused and glanced over her shoulder. And then suddenly a girl was in front of her, hands on her hips, chest heaving and trainers torn.

'It's you!' She announced, pointing a finger at her.

'Uh-,'

'But Drake's at the power plant…' Brianna frowned.

Beth blinked. 'Can you take me?'

'Obviously not,' Brianna snorted, 'why would I want to help him? He tried to cut me up.'

The other girl rolled her eyes. 'I don't want to help him – I just want to help Josh.'

Brianna narrowed her eyes and then shrugged. 'Whatever, it's not like he lets you do anything anyway. You're small, let's go.'

'Wait-,'

Beth was cut off by the sudden whoosh of air in her face and then the world was a smear of colour. In seconds, it was over and the familiar shapes of the cooling towers loomed over them. Beth gasped for air as she stumbled against a wall. Beside her Brianna looked unperturbed.

'You don't talk much.' She commented and Beth raised an eyebrow. 'There's nothing wrong with it,' the girl went on, 'it's just maybe people would stop ordering you around if you did.' She shrugged and then eyed the older girl curiously. 'Say, have you and Drake got a thing going on?'

Beth blinked. 'W-what?' She stammered, eyes wide and innocent.

'Never mind.' Brianna shrugged. 'He's not bad looking, shame about the whole, psycho thing he has going on though. I gotta run, do what you gotta do, yeah? Just don't eat me. See ya'.' She saluted lazily and then she had gone again and Beth was left alone.

Silently, Beth crept around the side of the tower, noting the mangled gates. So Caine was already in, she chewed nervously on her lip. What if they had already reached Josh? She couldn't bear the thought of him lying there in a pool of his own blood. A shiver ran down her back and she darted over to the guardhouse. But it was empty when she peered round the door, the cards scattered all over the floor. It seemed the boy had left in a hurry. She turned and jogged lightly over to the main building, stopping the entrance and continuing to tear at her lip with one sharp fang. Eventually she decided to go round the side of the building and so she did, slipping in through a window to an office. She opened the door with a click and glanced down the hallway just in time to see Josh loading his gun with shaking hands.

'Josh!' She said and smiled.

He cried out in shock and looked at her with wild eyes. 'B-Beth, they're coming to kill me, please help me, you said you would. I-I'm scared. It's Drake. P-please.' He sobbed.

Beth crouched down beside him and gave him a hug. 'Don't worry, I came back to help you. He'll have to kill me first.' A doubtful look crossed the little boy's face but he nodded and Beth swallowed. She wasn't completely certain Drake _wouldn't _kill her but her life, quite literally, depended on this strange instinct.


	7. Instincts

**AN: SO, SO, SOOOO, sorry! I don't know what happened. I kind of gave up, and life got in a big mess and my laptop broke. And yeah -.- But I was saved! I wondered into the bookshop yesterday, just to get out of the cold too be honest. And what did I see? Plague, that's what. It is amazing. Seriously, get it. I read it all in one day :') anyway, I hope you're all still reading! Love you all xo**

* * *

'_Like violence, you have me, forever and after,  
Like violence, you kill me, forever and after,_

_Can't count all the eyes that stare,_  
_Can't count all the things they see,_  
_She kills with no life to spare,_  
_Just victims are left to bleed.'_

_-Violence, Blink 182_

* * *

Crouched beside Josh, Beth heard them before he did. She could _smell _them. The sweat on their bodies, the stench of fear that rolled off of one of them in waves. But there was one that stood out, a strong smell of gunpowder and…death. Beth shuddered and Josh glanced at her with an almost pleading expression. He didn't want to be here, he was only ten, but The FAYZ had aged them all far beyond their years. And Beth? She was used to it – used to the violence and the screams, even from before the FAYZ had begun.

And then she saw them. They rounded the corner with the air of kings. Drake and Caine, two of the most feared and powerful people in the FAYZ. Josh whimpered in terror but Beth reached into the darkness and found his hand, clutching it tightly. Her heart hammered so hard against her chest it was a wonder it didn't jump right out. She could feel the adrenaline pumping through her veins and she tensed her muscles, preparing herself for what was to come.

'Tell them to stop.' She whispered.

Josh looked at her with wide eyes. 'W-what?'

'Do it.'

'Stop! Don't come any closer!' Josh shouted, surprising himself when his voice didn't betray his fear.

They didn't stop though. A smile crossed Caine's face and he kept walking, Drake striding up behind him. Patting Josh reassuringly on the shoulder, Beth crept away from him and slipped out of the doorway, laying her body flat against the shadows on the wall. No one seemed to have noticed her and she moved closer to the pair. Josh, realising what she was doing, continued to try and stall them, although his voice swiftly became more and more shaky. Drake raised his gun, Josh fired, and a wolf leapt. It soared over Caine, who had promptly dropped to the floor at the first shot, and flew into Drake, sending him crashing to the ground. Her sharp teeth found his good arm and without hesitation she sunk her jaws into the flesh. Drake howled in pain and raised his whip arm, slamming it into the side of her head. Beth was ripped from him and slid across the rough tarmac. She scrambled to her paws but the snake like arm had already slid around her neck and she was lifted off of the ground as he slowly sucked the life from her. They were both unaware that all eyes were on them, both too caught up in their own power battle.

'Change back.' Drake snarled, venom to his voice that Beth had never heard before.

She obeyed immediately and found herself being dragged forwards until his face was inches from her own. She whined and struggled against him but the constriction just tightened until she eventually subdued.

'Stop pretending you're one of them. I told you,' he whispered, his lips brushing her ear, 'you can't survive without me. Stop fighting it, because in the end – I always win.' He gave a short laugh, his hot breath sending shivers down her spine. 'I know, and you know, that this isn't what you want – it's not what you were made to do. Just let yourself go.'

'I wasn't made for this.' Beth spat back, choking on his hold.

He smiled. A cold, knowing smile. 'I went to the facility, Beth,' he whispered, 'wasn't hard to find. I read your file, and I know, I know what you were made for.' Beth's blood ran cold and the fight seemed to drain out of her. 'Do you want to tell them or should I? Tell them, Beth, tell them what you did in those two weeks. Tell Astrid and Sam, I'm sure they'll still find it in their hearts to house a cold blooded killer like yourself.'

'I-I didn't know-,' Beth whispered. 'They said-,'

'They said they were bad people.' Drake grinned like a shark and nodded. 'But they weren't were they? One was a child – five years old. Another, an old man; and then a family, a couple on their honeymoon-,'

Beth hung her head, tears sliding down her cheeks. 'Please, stop.'

Gently, he took her chin in his hand, and lifted her head up so her eyes met his. His gaze was surprisingly soft and he brushed away a tear with his thumb. 'I won't leave you, not like the others, I know what's good for you. You can trust me, Beth. Without me you wouldn't be crying these tears, you wouldn't know how to feel. I'm not going to leave you.'

These words were spoken quietly, as if she was a child that needed to be reassured of it's own existence. And in a way, she was. She was an animal, a wolf, and a wolf needed a pack, a leader. As the apparent dominant, Drake appeared as the alpha and so she nodded, tears twitching furiously. He clicked the safety off of his gun and turned, grinning at Caine. The older boy smirked and moved forwards. Behind him, Diana and Jack lingered, and Diana watched with a frown as Drake and Beth strode past. There was a new step to the girl, and she walked with a determined face and a strong stride. As Beth passed her, the two girls locked eyes and Diana rose one eyebrow in a bored manner as if to say, 'what are you looking at?' Beth just smirked, flashing a sharp white fang at the girl.

They encountered no resistance as they entered the plant and walked down the long corridors. It was only when they came to a large steel the door did Caine finally come to a halt. He glanced at Drake who raised his gun and fired casually at the door. It held no effect apart from a satisfying cry of fear from the otherside.

'We'll have to break it in.' Caine observed.

'Work that one out all by yourself?' Diana remarked with a smile, perching herself on a table. Caine glared but she was unperturbed and just rolled her eyes. Ignoring her, he lifted his hands and twisted them. The door dented, hardly.

'Right.' Caine muttered, rolling his shirt sleeves up.

As he got to work, intent on destroying the door, Drake took Beth by the arm and pulled her back with him. 'Go round,' he muttered, 'you'll be faster than these morons.'

Beth nodded in response and like a faithful soldier, she moved away from the group. Only Computer Jack saw her as she leapt up onto the windowsill and without hesitation, jumped out. He considered telling Diana but the girl wouldn't be too impressed with that meager bit of information. So he stayed silent, and when Diana ordered Caine to let him help he obeyed, just as Beth had done.

She was a lithe shadow, a silent and deadly weapon, as she moved round the power plant and in through an open door on the other side. It wasn't hard to find the room Caine was trying to break into, the noise was a bit of a giveaway. She stayed hidden in the doorway, watching closely as the three kids argued. They were only young, maybe a bit older than Josh had been; two boys and a girl. The boys were nearer to where she was crouched and she smirked, she was so close she could see the hairs that stood erect on one of the boy's arms.

The door bulged inwards and Beth lay low, her belly brushing the floor and her whole body tense. Suddenly, one of the boy's ran passed her and Beth flinched, prepared to go after him. But he soon disappeared, and after all, he was just one boy, he hadn't stayed to impose any threat to Drake. The two remaining were talking rapidly, their voices both thick with fear. Beth didn't care much to what they were saying, she simply watched with waiting eyes. A gun was thrown to the girl and then the second boy was turning and moving away, towards Beth. Except this one didn't get as far as three steps before she was on him. He howled in pain and surprise at this sudden attack. Beth pinned him to the ground and snarled, tearing into his shoulder. He screamed and wailed, and it was almost certain that the noise would attract the remaining girl. The one with the gun.

Bullets sprayed past the pair. Hopelessly trying to kill the animal yet avoid the boy's flailing body. He screamed a second time as he was shot in the foot and behind them, the girl also screamed. The door burst open and immediately guns were blazing. Beth jumped from the boy, who sobbing pathetically, crawled away, and she loped into the room. The girl hadn't stood a chance against the four, and Drake was maliciously whipping her, a gleeful look in his eye. Diana was almost frantic and screamed at Drake to stop; it was the first time Beth had known her to show compassion. He ignored her and eventually, having had enough,, she lurched forwards to grab him. Beth, on instinct, lunged, teeth bared. Diana recoiled in a moment of pure fear as the wolf's jaws came snapping at her. Caine flicked his wrist angrily, sending the animal crashing into a desk.

'What'd you do that for?' Drake snapped, glaring at Caine.

'Get moving, Drake.' Caine said wearily.

Beth groaned and sat up, shaking herself. She was back as a girl and she winced, clicking the bones in her back. Drake marched towards her , grabbing her arm and yanking her to her feet. She looked at him expectantly but he moved away, so she jumped up onto a table and waited.


	8. Like a Dream

**AN: Thank you so much to those of you who have kept reading (: It means a lot. xo**

* * *

'_Well bless my soul,  
You're a lonely soul,  
_'_Cos you won't let go,  
__Of anything you hold.'_

_-All I Need, One Republic_

* * *

A sick feeling had hit Beth right in the gut and she clutched her stomach, wincing painfully. Sitting up on the table had been too much of an effort, so she had more or less fallen to the floor and crawled into a corner. The smell of spilt blood was fresh in the air and the wolf part of her yearned for meat. This sickened Beth to the stomach and she almost threw up what food was left in her. The atmosphere of earlier had died down and now everyone seemed to just be lazing around, not quiet sure what to do, if to do anything. Most of them were asleep or dozing, all except Jack and Drake. Jack was working away at the computers, straining his overly full brain for any information on how to cut the power in Perdido Beach. Drake was leant against the wall beside Beth, unblinkingly staring into space. The urge to throw up hit Beth like a wave and she groaned, slipping onto her back on the cool floor.

Drake's cold grey eyes flickered down to her. 'Sup with you?' He asked in some kind of attempt to care, but his voice betrayed him and he sounded as if he couldn't care less if she died right there and then. She moaned in response and scrunched her eyes up. 'Shut up and pull yourself together.' He rolled his eyes and looked away. Beth sighed and glared at the wall, her tail wrapping comfortingly around her waist. To say she was bored would have been an understatement. Beth found all this waiting tedious. She wanted to run and jump and fight. Not sit around waiting. She could sense Drake felt the same as he shifted his position for what must have been the hundredth time. In the back of her mind she heard voices but she was too far-gone to lift her head, so she fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

'_Subjects 13 and 14 to follow round the back, over.'_

'_Check in, sir, subjects sent.'_

'_Keep them quiet, subjects 1 and 5 will report back.'_

_A girl moved slowly, swiftly. Beside her ran a boy and they seemed to time each other's steps perfectly with each other. Neither faltered or strayed behind, nor ran too far ahead. They were synchronized, determined. They were dressed in black camouflage, the boy held a semi automatic machine gun and a hunting knife was tucked into his belt. The girl was unarmed. They slowed as they came to a large house. It was a white house, and big, a pool in the back yard and a balcony on the second floor. The boy crouched and shrugged a backpack from his back, opening it silently and digging around. As he bent forwards the girl's emotionless eyes flickered to the back of his neck, a puzzled expression crossed her face at the two tattooed numbers there._

'_Move in.'_

_A voice in her ear spoke and her face became blank again. The boy slipped the knife out of his belt and handed it to her. Without a word or a nod, the pair moved across the lawn and flattened themselves against the far wall. It was dark, a few minutes past two o'clock in the morning, but the moon was full and bright and cast an unwelcome light over the house. From his bag the boy has retrieved what looked like a thin silver pen. He inserted it into the lock on the patio doors and skillfully twisted it round. After a couple of seconds the lock clicked and the door slid open quietly. They entered the house, one after another, and moved like shadows through the kitchen. An overweight dog stirred in its basket and the girl moved over to it. Its tail thumped on the linoleum and she crouched by it, stroking its velvety ears. From her pocket she slipped a slice of beef. She fed it to the dog, which swallowed without chewing. In seconds it was asleep._

'_Subjects 13 and 14 have entered the house. Moving to the first floor.'_

'_Check that, Hunter One. Tracking now.'_

_The boy led as they stealthily moved down the hallway and crept up the stairs. The third step creaked and the girl paused, her body tense. Nothing stirred above, so they moved onwards. The stairway opened up onto a landing that led down two corridors dotted with closed door. One door, the bathroom, was open. Here, the two parted and the girl moved into the further corridor, the one with the open door. The boy stood at the other. They both stood stock still, awaiting further instructions._

'_Subject 14, targets in rooms 1 and 3, take them out.'_

_The boy withdrew from his pocket, a silencer and placed it expertly on the barrel of his gun. He moved out of the girl's line of sight._

'_Subject 13, target in room 4, move in.'_

_She flipped her knife, and walked forwards carefully. Her ear twitched as she heard a door click and then right in front of her, the door opened. A girl with long blonde hair, no older than herself, walked out and turned, heading for the bathroom. The girl had pressed herself up against the wall, the handle of the knife digging into her wrist. But the blonde didn't notice and she left the door open in the bathroom as she went to the toilet. Both ears twitched as she heard the familiar sound of the boy's gun going off. The dog, had it been awake, would have heard, but the blonde didn't. She had finished in the bathroom and flushed the toilet, glancing in the mirror before flicking the light off, plunging herself into darkness for a few precious seconds as her eyes adjusted. Knife in hand, the girl crept into the bedroom and stood behind the door. Her heart thudded gently against her ribs and a bead of sweat slid down the side of her face. She managed to calm herself as the girl walked into the room, she had done this before, she could do it again. The girl turned and closed the door, and then the knife flashed. A hand covered her mouth and she barely had time to release a squeak before the knife had slid effortlessly across her pale throat and she let the body drop to the floor._

'_Overlord we have an unknown bogie outside the premises heading north. Have subjects 1 and 5 been received?'_

'_Subjects are home and dry, Hunter One, whatever it is, it's not one of ours, over.'_

'_Roger that, Overlord, sending Subject 13 to eliminate. Targets in house have been taken out. Subject 14 will return.'_

'_Check that, Hunter One, waiting to receive.'_

_The boy appeared round the corner, the same dark look on his brown face. He nodded to the girl, who turned and suddenly jumped from the banister. She landed like a cat, fingertips supporting her body lightly. From here, her body started to change shape. Fur sprouted, and soon she was something else entirely. She, or it, began to run and out of the sliding doors, she leapt the fence and found herself in the field beyond. Just ahead of her she could hear the uneven panting of someone running away from the house. Without hesitation, the wolf bounded after the person. They seemed to hear something after them and picked up the pace, but it was no use. The animal was on them, tearing into them. The person, a young man, barely had time to scream before he died._

'_Check that, Subject 14 received, moving out.'_

'_Bogie down, Overlord, picking up Subject 13 and heading back to base, over.'_

'_How'd she run?'_

'_Like a dream. Hunter One out.'_

* * *

Beth woke with a start. The first thing she noticed was she no longer had the ill feeling, it had been replaced with a cool sweat all over her body. The second thing she noticed was she had been moved, possibly carried, more than likely dragged, and placed in a corner. Out of sight, out of mind. In front of her stood Caine and Diana, Jack sat at the computer, as usual. They were in a huge dome like building and in the floor seemed to be a swimming pool, but inside it were all sorts of pipes and machines. From outside came shouting and shooting. Beth stood uncertainly. She wasn't stupid enough to not know where Drake was. Who else would be shooting? She had meant to go find him but Diana turned and looked at her.

'I wouldn't go out there if I were you,' she commented, her eyes flickered to where Jack was working. 'But then again, I wouldn't stay in here.'

Beth's tongue flicked over her lips. 'What is it?' She asked.

Diana raised a brow, crossing her arms over her chest. 'It's a nuclear reactor, one wrong move and we're all dead. Do you understand that, wolfgirl?'

The younger girl didn't answer. She scowled and sat down in a chair, watching them as they worked. Her mind drifted to her dream. She wondered where she would be now if the FAYZ hadn't happened. Probably killing more innocent people like a mindless machine. She snorted, not much had changed then. All of a sudden Drake ran in and Beth sat up, ears perked. He spared her a glance before speaking to Caine. Unimportant words to Beth's ears about Howard and Orc, and Dekka, the black girl who could stop gravity. Something happened then, something even Beth knew wasn't good. Caine raised his hands that held in all the pent up power, Jack hit a button on the control panel, and then the tube that had been dangling precariously was dropped. In seconds Caine had 'caught it' and sent it flying through a ring. Beth shivered.


	9. Heatwave

**AN: I love all my lovely reviewers, you are such special people (: xo**

* * *

'_Try to slip past his defence,  
Without granting innocence,  
Lay down a list of what is wrong,  
Things you told him all along,  
Pray to God he hears you,  
And pray to God he hears you.'_

_-How to Save a Life, The Fray_

* * *

Waiting for Sam was getting on Drake's nerves. He was bored and restless. He glanced at Beth with a glare. She was sat on an instrument panel, swinging her legs as if she didn't have a care in the world. Well she should care; he held her whole life in his hands. With a flick of his wrist he could scar her physically and mentally, in a blink of an eye he could set her free, and with a pull of a trigger, he could end it. The power he felt, as these thoughts flashed through his mind, was immense. He was in control now. He was the leader.

Beth licked her lips and looked up, surprised to see Drake staring at her with a dangerous smirk on his face. She was used to this expression by now though, and gaining confidence, she stared back blankly.

'I'm hungry.' She said thickly, her throat dry.

He raised an eyebrow. 'What the fuck you telling me for?'

She shrugged half-heartedly, a deep hollowness settling in her stomach. 'I thought-,'

'Yeah, you thought,' he scoffed, 'next time don't think.' Beth glared at the floor, her arms crossed over her chest and her bottom lip stuck out. She looked almost like a moody child that had been denied a cookie. Images from her dream flickered into her mind and she tilted her head to the side, as if suddenly realizing something for the first time.

'I could kill you, y'know.' She said the words quickly; afraid if she didn't they wouldn't come out at all. The change in him was almost like magic. His head swiveled to look at her and the whip hand seemed to have a live of its own as it uncoiled and slithered from his waist. His expression darkened, his eyes narrowing.

'What?' He asked quietly. Although both of them knew he had heard her perfectly well.

'Nothing.' She answered, her eyes wide and fearful. He took a step towards her threateningly. His eyes said it all. 'I just meant – what I did, I could but…' Her voice trailed off and she jumped off the control panel, backing away from him. Her back hit a safety rail and she found she was trapped.

He approached her slowly, taking his time. 'You could kill me?' He nodded slowly and then he laughed a low mocking laughter that echoed around the reactor room. It chilled Beth to the bone and she begged the ground to swallow her up. He finally reached her, leaning his hand on the railing and wrapping his whip arm round the cool metal on the other side. She was trapped. He leant close to her, his chest brushing her own. His cold grey eyes started into her own and she wanted to look away but found she couldn't, she just kept staring into the still pools of cold emotion. 'You want to kill me?' He whispered. 'Go ahead and kill me.'

Beth shook her head, stuttering words of nonsense that not even she could comprehend. But he nodded furiously and without warning pulled out a pistol from the waistband of his jeans. He took her hand in his own, forcing her to wrap it round. He placed the barrel to his forehead and flicked the safety off. 'Go on,' he murmured into her ear. 'Do it.' She shook her head and tried to pull her hand back but he held her tight. 'Do it. Kill me.' He glared. 'Do it!' He suddenly shrieked and then he had released her, just for a split second, just enough time for him to slam his fist into the side of her head.

She flew sideways, sliding across the concrete and grazing her cheek. She scrambled to her hands and knees and tried to crawl away, but he had her ankle, dragging her back. He flipped her round onto her back, slamming her down so hard she could have sworn she heard the bones crack. 'You may have the ability,' he hissed, 'but you don't have the fucking guts.' He spat in her face and she sobbed as the saliva rolled down her cheek. She writhed underneath him, trying desperately to get away from this suddenly psychotic boy. He laughed delightedly and got off of her, pulling her to her feet with him. He had seemed to have calmed down now and tucked the pistol into the back of his jeans with one hand. His whip hand curled around his waist. Beth cleared her throat and released a shaky breath. She inched round him, desperate to go back to where she had been sat, it would at least but some distance between her and him. But just as she turned, his hand caught her wrist and she was pulled back and pressed flush against him. His lips pressed against hers in hot desperation. She stumbled back, her eyes wide open and her hands pushing against his chest. He grabbed her wrists in one hand, and pushed her back against the control panel, pressing into her. She whimpered pitifully, her eyes now scrunched shut.

'Shut up.' He growled between ferocious kisses. His own mind was a whirlwind of activity and questions. His whole being ached to kill Beth and put an end to this stupid feeling, but just for this moment, he pushed it back. _She_ was kissing him back now, as if she had been doing it all her life. Footsteps echoed in the corridor outside the reactor room and Drake jumped away from her like she was hot electricity. He turned, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, an almost feral look about him. Beth slid to the ground, out of breath and out of mind.

'Hey, Sam.' He said.

* * *

Drake had sent her away. He had told her to go to the mine shaft. Why? She hadn't bothered to ask, had just trailed away, not even caring to look back, not even when she heard Sam cry out in pain. She squinted as she emerged from the power plant. The sun had moved over the hills and light was slowly fading. She wasn't sure where to go, he hadn't told her anything specific, he hadn't told her to wait, just to go. She wondered wearily if he meant forever. Yawning, she trudged onwards, following the tire tracks that scuffed the dusty ground.

* * *

'_Sir, Subject 1 is behaving...erratically.'_

'_Where is he now?'_

'_In the training room, unfortunately we have been unable to extract Subject 13 without also releasing Subject 1. The room has been fully locked down.'_

'_Show me.'_

'_Danny,' she whispered, kneeling down beside him. They had given each other names. Each of the four had chosen a name from a previous victim. It was sick and wrong, but it made it easier to communicate. 'They're coming for you, you have to get up. Stop being ill.'_

_Sweat poured from the boy's face and he groaned in pain, rolling onto his back, clenching his hands into fists. He shrieked in agony, slamming one palm down onto the gym floor. The girl shook her head, biting her lip. She looked up as the door opened and two men strode in, flanked by soldiers with machine guns. They ushered her back with the butts of their guns, standing beside her in case she tried anything to help her comrade. One of the men knelt down beside Danny and grabbed his wrist, checking his pulse. The boy moaned incoherent words._

'_What's wrong with him?' The second man asked. He was wearing a suit, and looked out of place in the gym._

_Before the man knelt down could answer Danny's arms flew up and he screamed as a stream of fire shot from the palms of his hands. The heat was overwhelming and the man had to jump back to avoid getting burnt. The roof of the gym shuddered under the heat. In seconds it was over and Danny's body fell limp as he gasped for breath. The girl stared, wide eyed, at the suited man. He remained stony faced._

_After a few minutes, he spoke. 'Kill him.' He said quietly before walking out of the gym._

* * *

Beth's mouth was dry and she licked her lips pathetically. She had walked for at least an hour and it was dark now. Following the tracks had led her into the desert and she found herself becoming acutely aware of someone following her. Her ear twitched, all thoughts of thirst leaving her mind. The smell that was drifting through the air was almost putrid and she narrowed her eyes. Whatever it was, it was no human. A rustle came from the scrub behind her and she spun, coming face to face with wide yellow eyes before they disappeared from view and reappeared again a couple of yards away. Her own eyes shifted sideways to see three more pairs of eyes bobbing about in the darkness. She swallowed. She was surrounded.


	10. Just Walk

**AN: So, so, sorry for the wait! I got a new horse, and stuff happened, and life I guess, haha. I seem to be only be able to write when I'm insanely tired and I really want to finish this by next week so, I guess, no sleep for me! Anyway, here's a nice long chapter for you all, because you are amazing, and I love you. Oh, and major thanks to Turq8 for letting me know about this amazing KT Tunstall song. I've decided it is now Beth's theme song, because it suits her perfectly. woo! xo**

* * *

'_Following the passage of least resistance,  
Following the pack just to pass the gate,  
It's a little late for a change of plan, don't you think?  
I got lost following you, following you.'_

_-Lost, KT Tunstall _

* * *

Astrid was sat on her porch playing with Little Pete. It was one of the few times she got to actually be with him, look after him, like she was supposed to. She rolled a ball towards him and sighed as he gave her another blank look before returning to his video game. A sheet of paper slipped from a pile she had stacked up and drifted down the steps of the porch. After the power had been mysteriously cut off she had tried to write her notes on the FAYZ on sheets of paper, but it had got tiresome and her wrist had become sore, so she had given up. Astrid was not usually one to give up, especially on something so educational, but it was the FAYZ, who hadn't changed? She reached down to the pick up the paper but paused halfway as she read the title:

BETH.

She had printed in bold letters. Then below that she had written: FAYZ mutation?

Because no one really knew where Beth had come from. Astrid assumed Drake knew. Drake knew everything about the girl. She leant back against the front door, staring thoughtfully at the piece of paper. With a frown, she sat up suddenly and blinked, as if in a moment of sudden realization. She had seen Beth before. Before the FAYZ, probably a couple of months before in fact. It had been in the hospital a couple of miles from the FAYZ wall.

* * *

_Little Pete's check up was taking excruciatingly long, so long; in fact, she had taken one trip around the entire hospital and was planning another. Astrid wasn't sure why she had tagged along, she just hadn't wanted to sit at home on her own all day, but now she was starting to regret it. The hospital stank of antibacterial hand cream, the type that doesn't need water to rub in to your hands. Everything was too clean, too white, and too quiet. It was hardly like the dramatic shows you saw on the television, with people running in and out, delivering babies left, right and centre, and men walking round with bullet holes in their chests. Astrid was just debating whether or not to go and buy a magazine, when something exciting actually did happen. Maybe it was bad form to call a girl covered in blood getting rushed in on a stretcher, exciting, but it certainly caught Astrid's attention, and she sat up straight, craning her neck to see._

_The girl's eyes were closed, an oxygen mask placed over her face. Her chest was visible and covered entirely in blood, as was the arm that hung out from under the bed sheets. Beside her arm, there was something else hanging down, it was long and grey and looked oddly like a tail. Astrid shook her head, no that couldn't be right. She leaned forwards on her seat but whatever it was, it suddenly flicked back underneath the sheets. Next to the girl stood a man in green camouflage, muscles bulging from underneath the tight green top. He was talking urgently with a nurse, glancing from side to side constantly, as if he was certain he was being watched. The nurse seemed shocked, but then she nodded again, and again, and then the sheet was pulled up and over the girl's head and she was wheeled away down a corridor. Astrid wondered briefly if she was dead, she wanted to follow where they took her, but the room was guarded by two police officers. Whoever the girl was, she seemed to be pretty important. Ten minutes after that, her mother returned with Little Pete, and Astrid never thought any more of the girl._

* * *

Thinking back now, Astrid realized that the girl on the stretcher had in fact been Beth. Who else had a tail? Of course she couldn't be sure it had been a tail, the only answer to that would be from the girl herself. An answer that Astrid was determined to get.

* * *

The coyotes had surrounded her, snarling and circling. They snapped their jaws, saliva dripping from their tongues and splattering the sand. Beth eyed them warily. One of them pushed through the others, shoving them aside with its shoulder. Its fur was torn and matted and one of its ears looked near torn off.

'_You wolf girl?'_ It snarled. Beth blinked. It growled and snapped it's teeth at the air.

'Yes?' She replied, a confused look dropping over her face. One of her ears twitched and she glared at a coyote that had crept too close. It backed off at her expression, whining at the other pack members.

'_You come with us_.' The first coyote snapped and trotted past her. It stopped a couple of yards away when it realised she wasn't following.

She was stood frowning down at it. Was it really talking? Or maybe she was having an hallucination from lack of food. Or maybe it was another of Drake's cruel tricks. She shook the thoughts from her head. Or maybe she was looking too much into it. 'What do you want me for?' She asked, feeling stupid talking to a coyote. Maybe she could understand it because she was basically a canine too. She shrugged and turned her attention back to the scraggly thing.

'_Come now, wolfgirl, it has need of you_.' It barked.

Figuring she would just end up lost in the endless desert anyway, Beth transformed into her wolf form and ignoring the odd looks from the coyote pack, she trotted after the leader. She moved up to the side of him and glanced over.

'Where are we going?' She growled and he glanced over to her. He didn't seem the least bit surprised in her change of appearance, although his threatening scowl dropped when he realised that wolves were quite a fair bit bigger than coyotes.

'_You will see_.' He said roughly and moved ahead of her again.

They kept up the steady run for at least ten minutes, kicking up the dust so it swirled around them and filled the air. They must have looked like ghosts, streaking through the night, eyes bright and yellow, jaws open and ready. Ready for what? Beth wasn't sure. But scents were filling the air, familiar smells of familiar people. Of enemies, Drake had made sure of that, and she tensed. The coyotes around her sensed them as well and the atmosphere in the pack was heightened. Yes, a fight was sure to be on the cards. Up ahead, figures loomed out of the darkness and as one the pack slowed. The humans had guns and powers, but they couldn't see, and this was the animals one advantage. Two coyotes broke off and moved around and up the hill. Beth payed no attention to them, she stuck close to the leader and as the rest of the coyotes moved away, they stayed back and watched with darkening eyes. She recognized the tanned boy, Edward? Edilio. She had attacked him back at the Plaza. She didn't grimace at the memory like she would have a couple of hours ago. He was on the ground, blood spreading across his chest. One of her ears twitched. A large girl, dark skinned, was sat behind him, almost sobbing. The sound scraped on Beth's sensitive ears and she winced, snarling under her breath.

'_We go now._' The coyote beside her growled and he jumped up off his haunches, bounding down the hill. The coyotes below them sensed him coming and took that as their cue. They started to circle the pair, the fresh scent of blood in their minds. They were hungry.

Beth got up to follow when suddenly the coyotes were in the air, swirling and spinning. Her gasp came out as a whine and she backed up a step. The black girl was stood in the middle as the animals spun around her. In her mind, she ran for the girl, her powerful muscles sending her leaping over the jutting rocks and into the circle. She skidded to a halt and the girl glanced down at her in confusion. But the dust had been kicked up and then suddenly her jaws were locking around her leg, something cracked and something snapped and the girl was screaming as hot blood pumped into the wolf's mouth. The animal snarled and shook her head, shoulder muscles straining as she tugged back on the leg.

Just as Beth was preparing to run, new shouts echoed through the air. Her head swung and golden eyes watched as a jeep pulled up near the entrance to the mineshaft and skidded to a halt. Four people jumped out, but Beth only had eyes for one, and she watched as the muscles in Drake's back tensed, his eyes lightening with excitement. To her surprise he gave a low sharp whistle and in seconds, without even thinking about it, she was there, pushing her head into the palm of his left hand. He grinned a feral grin and marched towards the girl. Beth moved to follow him when teeth snapped at her shoulder and she turned, surprised to see the leader coyote from before.

'_This way_.' He snarled.

Beth looked back at where Drake was disappearing to. 'But-,'

'_Come_.'

And then they were off again, loping across the ridge of the trail. It was just the two of them this time, the rest of the pack were currently devouring the girl from before. At least that's what it looked like they were doing. Beth couldn't really care less. They rounded a corner and skidded to a halt. In front of them was what she presumed to be the mineshaft. Straight away her wolf senses kicked in and she whined, backing away from it. Something wasn't right about this place and everything inside of her told her to run, to run away with her tail between her legs.

'_Go in_.' The coyote said, sounding oddly indifferent.

Beth shifted on her paws before growling loudly. What was she thinking? She was a wolf. Nothing in there could possibly hurt her. She lifted her head, her fur bristling, and padded forwards. Her eyes turned even brighter as they adjusted to the darkness. She glanced over her shoulder at the coyote.

'Which way?' She snarled.

'_Walk._' It replied.


	11. Trapped

**AN: I've just realised none of this story actually makes sense…lol. Uhm. Ohwell! :') I like it, so, yeah. I'm still undecided by the end! End it now, or keep going without Drake? Please let me know, because I don't have a clue, luff ya'z xo**

* * *

'_This nights a tragedy,  
And I keep thinkin' I saw her,  
And I'm thinkin',  
Lights are blinding my eyes.'_

_-Blinded by the Lights, The Streets_

* * *

Beth was terrified. Her bare feet scraped on the rocky floor and she scrambled for the entrance, her hands slapped on the walls of the mineshaft and she wretched, coughing up a glob of spit and dust. She had no idea where she was, or even which direction she was going. She had changed forms back and forth multiple times but it made no difference, it was like a maze. Rounding another corner she stopped in her tracks. Something rumbled and glowed before her. Bright green light shone on the opposite wall and her blood ran cold. What was round the next corner? Was this what the coyote had sent her to? Had it sent her to her death?

_Wolf girl._

Something hissed, and she spun, her eyes wide. A bead of sweat slid down her cheek. What was _that?_

_Come, feed me._

Here ears flattened so much against her head they almost disappeared into the tangled mass of hair. Standing on her tiptoes, her curiousty got the better of her, and she peered round the corner. What met her eyes would haunt her for the rest of her life and she shrieked, spinning on her heel and sprinting from it.

_You burden the whiphand. Die._

The voice boomed and she cried out, tripping on a rock and tearing the nail from her toe. Sobbing, she almost collapsed but she kept going, a mess of pure insanity and fear. She leant against a wall, finally deciding it was safe to stop for her breath. She straightened up and peered through the darkness. The entrance was this way, wasn't it? Or had she taken a wrong turn. She swore, something she had picked up off Drake, and carried on. She vowed to herself that as soon as she got out of the damned mine, she would find that coyote and tear it to pieces very slowly. It was those thoughts that kept her going, ideas of what she would do to the stupid animal. She glanced up and shrieked in annoyance. It was another dead end. In frustration she struck out with her foot, slamming it into the side of the wall and then screeching in pain as a stone caught her bleeding toe. The soft rock shuddered and crumbled, her cries faded and she watched with wide eyes and baited breath. The wall seemed to stop shaking for a split-second, and then the whole thing suddenly collapsed in a mess of dirt and rock. Beth blinked, finding herself staring out into the night sky. Screams and shouts made their way to her sensitive ears and she stared with wide eyes at the figure straight in front of her.

It was a kid. She didn't know who, she didn't recognize him. He was holding Edilio's gun and although his hands were shaking, his finger was curled tight around the trigger. Behind him she spotted Drake, he wasn't doing anything, he was just standing there. He hadn't seen them yet.

'Drake-,' she tried to call but the boy's eyes widened and he lifted the gun higher.

'Don't,' he whimpered, 'you're Drake's pet. Maybe – maybe if I kill you, I'll get more food.' A smile spread across his face and he nodded. 'Yeah, more food.'

The boy was obviously insane and Beth cautiously took a step back, her eyes trained on his. She imagined ducking, he would be startled by the sudden movement, _too slow_, and she would bring her leg round and swipe his legs from under him. Her hand would find his arm and she would twist it, rolling him over, so she would be on his back. If she slammed the gun, he would drop it and she would have it. She would be armed. She wouldn't need it though, one finger pressed in the right point at the back of his head. He would be dead. All in under ten seconds.

She blinked, and moved.

Unfortunately, the boy took that moment too step back and level his gun. He pulled the clip back. The noise reached Drake's ears and he turned. Beth had managed to get behind the boy but he was spinning, bullets spraying the dirt. It was like a slow motion film that was slowly speeding up, the bullets were almost upon her.

'No!' He roared. He lashed out with his whip, sending the gun spinning through the air. It landed a few feet away and Beth watched as it skittered across the dusty earth. Had Drake just saved her life? The boy screamed and bolted but Drake calmly lifted his gun and pulled the trigger without hesitation. The boy dropped to the dirt. His gaze drifted to Beth and they stared at each other.

'Awh, isn't that sweet,' Diana sneered, 'Drake's got a girlfriend.'

It was one step too far. His whiphand snapped and Diana flew. Beth transformed and lunged for Caine who had raised his hands. She latched onto his arm and he screamed, shaking her off. She held fast though, until he brought his knee up and slammed into her gut. She yelped and scrambled away.

'You?' Caine whispered and then his eyes darkened.

Caine grabbed her arm and held her still. She struggled against him, slapping his arm again and again. His gaze was focused on Drake though and Beth turned, trying desperately to get away, her eyes landed on the lifeless form of Diana and she gasped, stilling for a second. Caine took this opportunity and pulled her closer to him so her cheek was rubbing his.

'You can die with your master.' He hissed and then shoved her away.

Beth spun, her hair whipping her cheeks and tears welling in her eyes. Her gaze locked with Drake's for half a second, but to her it felt like a century. His expression was painful, he almost looked scared, and then he was gone. He flew backwards through the air as if he weighed little more than a baseball. Beth screamed as she watched him disappear into the mineshaft and without a second thought, she bounded after him. Just as Caine had wanted. She was was barely in the mine when the rocks came back down, blocking out the light. A boulder landed on her shoulder, scraping the skin and ripping her t-shirt. She cried out in pain and dropped to the floor, clutching her arm, sobbing as the blood seeped through her fingers. She sniffed and looked up. There was no sign of Drake, no harsh words or cruel glare. She would have even welcomed the snapping sound of his whiphand but all that met her was silence.

The air choked her as it settled from where it had been disturbed by the falling rocks. She swallowed and coughed, staring hopelessly at the pile of rocks that had collapsed over the entrance to the mine. Not even one crack of light streamed in. She had been plunged into darkness and had no choice but to go further into the tunnels. Still clutching her shoulder, she struggled to her feet, her mind a disorientated whirlwind of confusion and fear. She stumbled down into the mine, unknowingly heading further and further down. She slipped and landed heavily against a wall. It quivered and she held her breath. The silence was overwhelming. When she was sure the wall wasn't about to cave in, she continued.

'Drake?' She tried to shout but her voice came out hoarse and brittle. She coughed, wheezing quietly. The air was getting thicker and it was getting harder to breathe.

She sobbed. He couldn't be dead, not now, not after saving her life. She had dived in just in time. But just in time for his life, or her death? She frowned in determination and cleared her throat, spitting on the ground. 'Drake!' She shouted, this time louder and clearer. His name echoed down the tunnel, echoing from wall to wall, taunting her.

Once it died down, she stilled, waiting in anticipation for an answer. Nothing happened, so she continued onwards. She wasn't sure how far she walked, or for how long, all she knew was that some part of her was yearning for him. For his cold looks and harsh words. It was wrong and screwed up but she didn't care. She knew she could easily get out. All she needed to do was transform and her senses would do the rest, they would find light, find air. She pushed the information to the back of her mind.

'Drake?' She called again. This time there was an answer, a moan. Her eyes widened and she sped up, hurrying down the tunnel and round a corner.

He was there, leaning against a wall, his head hanging and his eyes half closed. She sobbed in relief and fell down at his feet, leaning her head on his leg and closing her eyes. His chest looked almost ripped open, one side of him covered in blood. She couldn't look; she didn't want to, she wanted him to be okay, she _needed_ him to be okay.

'When you killed people-,' he coughed, 'did you…enjoy it?' He opened his eyes and looked at her. For once they weren't full of hate or lust, they were wide and sad.

Beth blinked. 'I-I don't remember.'

'Don't lie.' He snarled and she flinched.

'Yes.' She blurted out. 'They told me I was doing good – so I wanted to.'

He shook his head but didn't say anything else. She glanced sideways at him, chewing on her lip. 'Are we going to die?' She whispered.

He snorted. 'You aren't.' He said quietly. 'You're going back out.'

'But-,'

The slap hit her cheek so hard her head snapped to the side. But she didn't flinch, didn't back down, not anymore. He glared down at her, suddenly in front of her, his whiphand falling to the ground with a threatening thud. He grabbed her neck with his good hand and slammed her back against the wall. She could tell the movement hurt him as well as he winced but he hid it in seconds and was replaced with that fierce glare.

'Go away.' He snarled. 'When I get out of here, I want you gone, go live in the woods.'

She shook her head. 'No, please, I want to stay with you.'

'As soon as you show your face there, they'll kill you.' He snapped, his jaw clenching. 'Even Caine now. You've got no one, and no one wants you.'

Her nostrils flared and her ears flattened at his words. Behind them something rumbled and a light glowed green, shadows dancing on the walls. 'Drake-,' she choked, her hands holding onto his wrist. He shook his head and spun them around, letting her go, and pushing her back.

'Go, or I'll whip you to shreds right here.' He snapped. 'I know you know how to get out.' His eyes flashed. 'Isn't this what you wanted? To be free? So fucking go.'


	12. Gone

**AN: GUIZZEEE. Idk if this is the end or nott. Sorry for leaving you! I quite like this chapter even if it is short, hehe. Let me know if you want me to continue this fiiccc, because I don't knowww :)**

* * *

'_Close enough to start a war,  
All that I had,  
Is on the floor.  
God only knows what we're fighting for,  
All that I say,  
You always say more.'_

_-Turning Tables, Adele_

* * *

'_Without constant treatment, she's going to die.' The man slammed a file down onto the desk, his eyes burning. On it read; Highly Classified – Subject 13 [Last Remaining of Hunter One Project]_

'_Davies,' a second man, this one in a suit, a handgun clearly visible in the waistband of his trousers, 'you've got to learn to relax. You watched all the others die, what's so special about this one?'_

_The man named Davies pushed his glasses up his nose, his chest puffed out. 'I'm leaving, I quit, and I'm taking her with me. I'm sorry, Robert.'_

_Robert's head snapped up. 'That girl is Government property, Davies, just because we let you dabble a bit with the genetics does not make her yours. She is staying, and so are you.'_

_Davies sighed. It had been worth a try, but he knew that look in his colleague's eyes and he slumped down into a chair. 'She's going to die.' He muttered._

'_How long has she got?' Robert asked, a frown gracing his features._

'_I don't know,' the other man ran a hand through his hair, 'a month, maybe two tops. That last mission destroyed her – her body was too weak for this Project. We should have used Danny, or Seth…' His voice trailed off._

_Robert shrugged. 'Just keep up with her treatment then, what's the problem?'_

'_Hunter One was shut down months ago, Government funding stopped. We only have one dose of it left.' He leaned forwards. 'Say its back on, get the money.'_

_The man snorted. 'You're mad, Davies. She's one girl, let her die.'_

_The recording ended there. Buzzing as it rewound back to the beginning. Drake slowly reached out to it and switched it off, his eyes scanning the dusty room. They must have recorded everything, every conversation that would decide Beth's next step in life. He had already read the file, read about her missions, how she killed them, where and when. It had said nothing about her treatment. He stood up, frowning, and walked over to a glass cupboard at the other end of the room. It must have held glass vials because most of the bottom of it was covered in glass and dark liquid had stained the wood. On the top shelf lay a syringe filled with thick dark blue liquid and Drake opened the door, unusually gently lifting it out. He turned it over in his hands, frowning as he read the label. He turned back to the desk and picked up a small metal pen box, emptying it upside down and placing the syringe inside it. He glanced around the room one more time before turning and walking away._

* * *

'You're going to die.' Beth blinked and backed up a step, her mind working overtime. Hadn't he just said she wasn't going to? The thing behind him was glowing more prominently than before and she shifted nervously, her tail cowering between her legs. He swallowed and she could tell it was getting hard for him to talk. Seeing him like this killed her. Where had his fight gone? His spirit? He reminded her of herself. 'There's a syringe, in my house-,' he continued, 'two months from now, stick it in your arm. You'll live for a couple more years.' He didn't bother to mention what would happen after those years. It was pretty obvious.

'I don't-,' her voice cracked as she reached out with one hand. She didn't finish the sentence, for her had stepped away from her, turning. For a second she noticed the glistening trail on his cheek and then he had disappeared into the light and she was left standing alone.

Getting out of the mine had been easy but when she did finally emerge from the darkness, coughing and spluttering, the desert was dead. The only sign of life were the corpses of coyotes that littered the entrance. Beth pulled herself up onto her feet and heaved a sigh, golden eyes scanning the area. Where would she go? Where _could_ she go? Caine's wasn't an option, not after Diana. She decided on Perdido Beach, she needed to find that syringe and she could easily stay out of everyone's way. She doubted Sam would want another fight, especially over her. Transforming, she moved away from the eerie graveyard, dodging the corpses and sending quiet snarls to the live animals that were edging closer. The fact that they were quite happy to eat their fellow soldiers just made her hate them more. Drake's face flashed up in her thoughts as she ran. Were his last words meant to make her feel sad? Despair? She couldn't imagine her death and she couldn't name the emotions that it stirred up inside of her. Had it been right now, she would have welcomed it and gone with Drake, been with him forever. It was only when she stopped did she realise she was crying. Bared teeth turned into a sad smile as she changed her form and she wiped away the tears. Did wolves cry? They did now.

Perdido Beach seemed dead to the world and briefly Beth wondered if the FAYZ had finally decided to do them all in. It would have been a cruel fate to have been left alone. Drake's old home had been partially damaged by a fire but it wasn't so bad that she couldn't creep through the back door. She bounded up the stairs and was hit by a trick of memory lane as she stared at the room. He had brought her back here the first day they had met; it seemed like a lifetime ago. She had been so frightened and lost; just a little girl. She shook the memories away and moved to the beside table, ripping the draw open. A metal box slid to the front and she picked it up gently, flipping the lid open. A syringe lay in a bed of tissue paper, just like he had said. She swallowed and softly closed the lid, dropping herself down onto the bed heavily.

'He didn't own you, Beth.'

Her breathing hitched at the voice and her head snapped up. Astrid wavered in the doorway. She looked like an angel, bruised and battered, but still do beautiful. 'He's dead.' Beth whispered, for she didn't know what else to say and saying it out loud seemed to make it so real.

'I know.' Astrid answered and sighed, moving over to the bed and sitting beside her. 'No one deserves what happened to you. Even before the FAYZ.' She hesitated before slipping an arm around Beth's thin shoulders. 'I think you just need something to hold onto – some hope. Everyone needs a little hope sometimes.'

Beth didn't answer. She didn't need to. She just leant her into Astrid, taking comfort in the older girl. For once someone was offering what she had never had and Beth wanted to take it, to make Astrid proud for putting all of her trust into a broken girl. Drake was gone and it was time to move on from him and from everything. She wanted to be someone else – someone strong. Drake had wanted her because she was walking proof of what he could do – what he could control. She intrigued him, fascinated him, and he manipulated her. She was not a tool to be discarded as soon as she lost her worth, she was so much more.

She was a toy; an experiment. To see how far he could push her before she snapped, before she broke.

And deep down, to him, she maybe held a tiny bit of his cold heart.


	13. Reborn

**AN: Sorry i've been gone for so long. Didn't know if i'd continue this! But I love it so I am so nerr. xo**

* * *

_'There's bullets flying through the air,  
And they still carry on.  
We watch it happen over there.  
And then just turn it off.'_

-When We Stand Together, Nickelback

* * *

_She grabbed him from behind. One hand on his flailing wrist and the other in his hair. He tried to scream but nothing came out and he turned to face her, fear freezing his limbs and seeping into his bones. Her golden eyes were on fire, literally, her skin hallow and sunken and her teeth long and sharp and dripping with saliva. She released his wrist and grabbed his neck instead, lifting him off of the ground with a snarl. The world around them faded into crushed buildings and burning cars. A greyscale of chaos and sadistic torture as bottles were thrown, guns fired, and from the distance a hollow laugh. The boy whimpered but no words could escape as the girl roared and his throat was ripped out. Blood splattered her face and she let him drop to the ground. Her face was contorted into that of a wolf's and a blood red moon hung from the sky. She threw her head back and howled. _

Beth shot up, chest heaving. Moonlight streamed in through the open window and highlighted the cool sheen of sweat on her skin. She gasped for air as if she had been dead for a hundred years and then fell back onto the pillows, staring up at the ceiling of the small flat. Months had passed since the incident with Drake and since he had stepped into the strange light she had never heard the voice in her head again. But the nightmares, oh how they came, every single night they would invade her dreams and poison her mind. She had stayed in Drake's old flat and no one had seemed to mind. They knew what she had done, of course they did, every one did, but no one seemed to _care_ anymore. There were far bigger things to worry about now in the FAYZ than a nightmare plagued little girl. She rolled onto her side and stared at the box the syringe was held in. When would it happen? Was she dying now? She could remember his last words like they were yesterday but it had been a few months and she hadn't died, hadn't faded away or disappeared in a cloud of dust. She wanted to prolong taking it as long as she could, just to make the time alive left last longer. It was a normal thing that anyone would do but she knew a part of her was hoping Drake would come back. Saunter back into her life like he had done so many times before. It used to be almost heartbreaking when she thought about him but now it had receded to just a dull ache that she got used to having every waking hour. He didn't even come to her in her nightmares like she had expected and waited for so feverishly. All she heard was his laugh and no matter how many times she searched the broken town in her dreams, she could never find him. Light started to seep in through the window and she blinked blearily, wondering how long she had actually just lain there for. She threw the duvet from her and stood shakily, glancing down at herself. Her skin was void of bruises and scratches and cuts, only the odd scar blemishing it now. It had tanned to a light brown and her whole body was fuller, slender, although still too skinny. They all were. Sometimes she would hunt for Sam but it was becoming harder. The deer seemed to know when she was there all the time, as if they were getting smarter, and they were fast; faster than a half starved wolf.

A knock on the door made her ears twitch and she threw on her hoodie before bounding down the stairs. She opened the door cautiously only to have Howard throw it open and swagger in, cocky grin apparent on his face. They had become an odd pair, a sort of friendship forming between them ever since he had tried to save her that night. His injuries had been in vain, but she was thankful. She liked the way he saw her as just another human being. 'You're up early.' She commented, closing the door and turning to look at him, arms hanging limp by her sides.

His grin only got wider. 'I've got a big fucking surprise for you.'

'Its not more dog biscuits is it because I'm telling you that joke gets old-,'

He cut her off with a wave of his hand. 'I've got a _dead_ girl.'

'That's kind of creepy.' Beth licked her dry lips and raised her eyebrows. 'Can't you find a live one?'

'No, no,' he ignored her jibe. 'This is Brittney. Y'know, the girl you and Drake killed?' Beth flinched and he smirked. 'Yeah, she's practically risen from the grave and just walked into my lounge.' He looked overly excited for something so surreal and he paced back and forth around her kitchen, running a hand through dirty hair before stopping and staring at her. 'Wanna come see?'

Beth's head jerked back. 'What? No! No, I don't.' She rubbed her wrists nervously.

'She's asking for you.' He shrugged. 'Maybe she's come back for revenge. She's probably coming for you right now.' The panic on the younger girl's face made him laugh and he ruffled her hair. 'Kidding. But seriously, Sam wants to know what she has to say to you.'

'I don't do what Sam says.' She muttered.

'Good, he's a dick.'

Howard left, taking her word that she would come by to see the girl later on. Beth had lied, she would do no such thing, she didn't want to look into the face of the child she had killed. She left her house minutes after him but went the other way, ignoring the spray painted words on the side of the flat that screamed 'freak' out at her. The Human Crew, as they called themselves, had it in for her as much as any other mutant on Perdido Beach but they never touched her. The others they would taunt and bully and there had even been reports of kids being kidnapped and tortured. They would shout things at her, sure, but from a distance and always wary, always holding weapons tight in their white-knuckled hands. She had a small inkling that this fear wouldn't last forever. The Crew was getting bigger, braver, as more kids joined just to have something to believe in. Soon they'd realise Beth wouldn't use her wolf form against them and then she'd be in trouble. She kicked a bottle with her boot and rounded a corner, almost walking straight into a taller boy. He turned and she gasped, backing up a few steps. Zil smirked down at her although behind him worry flashed over the boy's faces and they seemed unsure, ready to run.

'It's the biggest freak of them all. ' He laughed, waving his bat around in the air.

'Leave me alone.' She snapped and sidestepped round them, pulling her hood up over her ears.

'That's not gonna' do anything.' He scoffed as if he knew she was trying to hide them. He towered over her and doubt clouding her senses, everything in her screaming that she should run and hide. He approached her slowly and she tensed but she would never know what he was going to do because suddenly Sam was behind her, hand on her shoulder, the other one open and hanging by his side.

He stared at the other boy. 'What's going on, Zil?'

Zil shrugged and swung his bat, resting it on his shoulder. 'Bit of baseball, y'know, Sam.' He replied coolly. Sam said nothing and Zil backed away. 'C'mon.' He muttered to his friends and they all turned as one, murmuring within each other as they walked away down the street.

'Thanks.' Beth nodded at Sam and pulled away from him, starting to trudge off in the opposite direction.

He strode after her, hands shoved deep in his pockets. Worry was etched on his face, deep lines furrowing between his brows and Beth wondered if he would always look like that - older than he really was, forced to do things no kid should have to do. the knowledge of what he did, what he had done, was always there. You could see it, see him thinking about it as his brain whirred and played back the memories. She knew the feeling. 'Howard told you about Brittney.' He stated and she nodded. 'So why didn't you come?'

'I don't want to see her.' She said flatly.

Sam sighed heavily. 'This could be important. There's got to be a reason that she's come back.'

'Well it's not me.'

'How do you know?'She didn't answer and just sped up, leaving him behind. Sam stopped and stared after her. 'She said you'll come eventually.' He called. 'She said you always find your way back to him.'

She disappeared round a corner.


	14. Dirt

_'You better believe in karma,  
Baby, it's gonna sting.  
The wheel of life's gonna do you in.  
So I don't really have to do a thing.'_

_-Bad Karma, Ida Maria_

* * *

She went back to her flat almost straight away after her encounter with Zil. The boy was obviously human, or 'normal', yet he possibly scared her more than anyone else in the town. He always seemed so mad at the world and those were the people you had to watch out for. The sun had risen to it's highest point and was now heading back down to the ground which it meant it was just after noon and Beth had absoloutely nothing to do as she lounged in the living room, hanging upside down off the couch. Her ears twitched before the knock on the door sounded and with a sigh, she stretched her arms out over her head and closed her eyes.

'Come in.' She called, already knowing who it was before the girl had walked in with a mane of once beautiful blonde hair.

Astrid looked around the flat before finding her and a wrinkle of disapproval appeared on her brow. 'Sam said he saw you.' She announced, hands on her hips.

Beth shrugged. 'He must see a lot of people.'

'Why didn't you go to see Brittney? It could be important.'

'Important for me?' The younger girl lifted herself up and groaned, spinning round on the couch and sitting crossed legged. 'Or for you?' She raised one eyebrow.

Astrid's jaw clenched. 'For everyone, Beth. Stop being selfish. Brittney won't talk to anyone about anything until she has seen you. You could be putting everyone's life at risk, you know. Who knows how she rose from the dead.' She sighed, annoyed that she couldn't find a logical explanation for it.

Beth looked at her for a second and then rolled her eyes. 'Fine, I'll go.'

* * *

Beth stayed standing, eyeing the girl and trying to listen to what she was saying. Although it was particularly hard when all she could seem to focus on was the huge clump of dirt stuck in her braces. She was talking to someone else now although they were alone in the room and Beth blinked at the girl. She couldn't recall ever killing her, she had killed the boy. A shudder ran down her spine. Was she meant to feel remorse? Some sort of regret should have filled her body and the first few nightmares about it, she had woken up puking, but now she felt nothing. Except maybe a longing that she managed to surpress most of the time. It was getting harder now. Something was calling her back.

'You watched him kill me.'

Beth's head snapped up and her eyes narrowed. 'Kill or be killed.' She was fully aware of Sam standing outside the room and was careful with what she said.

'You're just like him.' Brittney looked mournfuly and then she sighed and tipped her head back, talking to herself again. Beth rolled her eyes. 'A demon.' The dead girl whispered. 'You are him.'

'What are you talking about?' Beth growled, her ears flattening. 'Drake's dead.' She snapped and her heart wrenched painfully. Brittney laughed hollowly and her head rolled back down and then suddenly Beth was staring into the ice cold eyes of Drake. Her heart stopped and she flattened herself against the wall, eyes wide. 'Stop.' Her voice cracked and Brittney was saying more but she wasn't listening, she couldn't, all she could see was his eyes. The girl blinked and the stare was gone and Beth shrieked suddenly. She wanted him back, he was there, she knew it.

She launched herself at Brittney and both girls screaming, they fell to the ground and rolled, Beth on top of the younger girl and her hand in her hair as she slammed her head against the floor. Brittney was screaming and crying now, slamming her chubby fists into Beth's ribs and kicking the floor so hard it was surprising it didn't collapse. Suddenly the door behind them broke through and Sam was on her, dragging her off of Brittney and throwing her into the arms of Howard who held her still with an odd strength that he had aquired from somewhere. Sam helped Brittney to her feet and set her down on the bed, turning to glare at Beth.

'What was that all about?' He demanded. Beth ignored him and just glared at the other girl, waiting for Drake's eyes to come back. She wanted to tear the girl limb from limb. He was there, she knew it, and that girl was with him, could talk to him. And Beth was _jealous_. 'I'll take her home.' Sam said to Howard and the other boy nodded and released her, letting Sam take her upper arm. With one last glance at Brittney, she was pulled out of the room and down the stairs.

* * *

They didn't bother sticking to the shadows or staying quiet. They did what they wanted and were perfectly aware of how feared they had become. Baseball bats swung down by their sides and ropes were slung over shoulders. They approached the apartment with a cocky confidence that Zil had only just come across when in the presence of Lance. There were only three of them but what harm could one girl do? All they had to do was get the rope around her before she transformed and they'd be fine. Besides, she wasn't allowed to transform while in the town, Sam wouldn't allow it. They could easily turn it on her and make out she had attacked them in a fit of revenge from earlier. Once people saw they had captured her, Drake's own little pet, no one would stand up against them now. They'd be seen as powerful as the moofs. It was the perfect plan. So perfect that Zil was a little peeved he hadn't been the one to come up with it. No matter, though, it was time. Lance glanced across at him and nodded and Zil stepped forward slightly. He rose his arms and cupped his hands around his mouth.

'Beth!' He hissed loudly and then stepped back and they waited silently.

Inside the flat, Beth's ears twitched twice before she shot up. Someone had shouted her, called her name. Drake's face swirled in her mind and before she knew what she was doing she padded downstairs in an oversized shirt she had found stuffed in the back of the wardrobe. She hardly paused to glance out the window or check to see who it was, she just threw open the door and walked out. Where was he? Her mind was a daze and her eyes were glazed over. He had to be here somewhere. She could remember seeing him. All of a sudden her eyes landed on a group of three boys and she tilted her head to the side in confusion before suddenly a rope was thrown and looped expertly around her neck. It tightened and she was forced to take a juttering step forward. Her hands flew to her neck instinctively but one of them marched forward and kicked her legs out from underneath her causing her to fall to her knees ungraciously. They laughed and whooped in front of her, Zil yanking on the rope and dragging her along the tarmac. She cried out as her bare skin scraped on the hard surface.

'Where's your precious Drake now, huh?' Lance cried and kicked her ribs hard.

'Freak.' Someone spat and Beth flinched away, scrambling to her feet and stumbling after them as they pushed and pulled her through the streets.

Someone lit a torch and the flames caught the attention of other kids who appeared in doorways and on corners, watching wide -eyed as they passed. Some of them joined the sick procession and soon they had quite a crowd and they poked and laughed at Beth, jumping away when she snapped at them. Her heart was going too fast and she stumbled into someone, only to be pushed roughly away and suddenly a baseball bat swung and cracked around her jaw, throwing her sideways. Dirt filled her mouth as she was dragged across the ground and then the end of the rope was looped a couple of times around a post and tied tightly. The crowd stood back to admire their handywork and Beth watched the fire warily, trying to back away. It was waved in her face so close she could feel it burning her skin and that was enough. For the first time in a long time, she let her body revert back to it's instinct and soon in her place was the wolf.

'Shit.'

'What do we do with her now?'

'You said she wouldn't change!'

'How was I supposed to know?'

'Kill her!' Someone shouted.

Zil looked down at the wolf doubtfully. It was snarling and growling, straining the rope taut and it snapped it's jaws. He sprang away and then ran a shaky hand through his hair. 'We'll wait till morning,' he shouted at the others, trying to sound stronger than he felt. 'Then we'll burn her!'


	15. Fire

**AN: Sorry, sorry, sorrryy! I got Fear and amg so amazing, get it. & also season 2 of Game of Thrones started so I was fangirling over that and then i had horse problems and omg just read it okay LOL love you alllll!xo**

* * *

_'Weep for yourself, my man,  
__You will never be what is in your heart,  
__Weep Little Lion Man,  
__You're not as brave as you were at the start.'_

_-Little Lion Man, Mumford and Sons_

* * *

__Beth didn't fall asleep. She didn't want to think about the consequences of staying off her guard. So she sat upright like a guard dog, stiff and alert until the sun's rays warmed her back and woke her dulled mind. They didn't come back until mid-morning and even then Zil looked as if he had just woken. He had his usual lackeys with him and she could see the disappointment in his eyes at the lack of a crowd. Lance had a bottle of paraffin and a box of matches which he rattled with a grin. The wolf growled and got to her paws, hackles raised threateningly and ears flat. They couldn't get near her, she wouldn't let them, so Lance poured the paraffin in a wide circle around her and then flicked some onto her fur. The bright orange 'flammable' sticker glared at her in some sort of sick irony. She snapped and snarled, pulling away from the post but it was too tight and she watched in desperation as Lance lit a match.

The first one didn't light at all and he threw it in disgust. The second lit for a second, but not long enough for him to light the liquid. Beth prayed it wasn't third time lucky as he struck the stick against the side of the box. It flared up with a sizzle of orange and red and then flickered and stayed lit. The last thing she saw was the boy's maddening grin and the curious faces of onlookers before he dropped the match and the circle lit up in a mad dance of flame. She growled and backed up against the post, her golden eyes darting around in a panic for an opening in the circle. But even if she found one, what could she do? The rope dug into her neck like a painful reminder and in desperation she threw back her head and howled to the sky. Quite suddenly a shape appeared behind the haze and then someone threw a punch and Beth's head snapped back down. Above the ever looming sound of the flames, she could hear shouting and swearing and then a girl was there with her. Her dark hair swung in front of her face as she knelt and sawed frantically through the rope with what looked like a butter knife. She glanced up at Beth as she worked and swallowed as the wolf's eyes stared down at her own. The rope pulled taut before it snapped and before Beth could even think the girl had grabbed her fur and then suddenly they were gone and appeared outside of the circle.

It was Sam, standing with his palm out and eyes narrowed at a terrified looking Zil.

'It was her!' Zil was saying, almost cowering. 'She went crazy, tried to kill us!'

'Liar!' Beth seethed, back in human form, and rushing for Zil. Had there been a lawyer present, he would have shook his head and backed away. The girl was setting herself up for being proven guilty.

Sam shoved her back roughly with one hand and kept his gaze focused on Zil. Beth looked up at him and the sickening realisation that he believed the boy hit her stomach. If Sam thought she was going round attacking kids then all the trust she had gained and built up would be destroyed in seconds. Who knows what would happen to her. She backed away from Sam and he glanced at her, or over her shoulder, and then suddenly someone had a hold of her upper arms and was holding her still. She cried out in shock and went to jerk away but the person held her fast. Quite a crowd had gathered now and were all watching Sam with wide eyes, waiting for his decision. He knew he couldn't let her free, not after what Zil had announced. Most people feared him, but most people were not mutants and would surely side with him when push came to shove. Especially when that push was shoving Beth off of a cliff.

'You better take her to Orc.' He sighed eventually.

Behind her, a voice drifted over her head. 'But-,'

'Orc's the only one who can stop her if she turns again.'

Edilio pulled her round and released one of her wrists, pushing her in front of him while still holding one tightly. She could have escaped quite easily but was fully aware of the rifle swung over his shoulder and how some of his soldiers were following along at a distance. Sam was walking beside them to although he didn't look like he particularly wanted to be there. What was at Orc's? Maybe they were just going to keep her there, under a sort of house arrest. This Beth could live with, after all, she and Howard had gotten pretty close. Relief filled her. Howard was on the council, he would have something to say about this. The door was pushed open and he was there in an instant, wide grin on his face.

'Beth!' He cried. 'What a surprise!' His grin faded when he noticed the grim expressions on Sam and Edilio's faces. 'Was it something I said?' They pushed past him and towards the back of the house. Beth dug her heels into the ground and threw her head back. Her eyes rolled in her head desperately and Howard frowned, darting round in front of them, arms crossed over his chest. 'Seeing as this is _my_ house, I'd like to know what the fuck you think you're doing.'He snapped.

Sam stopped and sighed, running a hand through his hair. 'She attacked Zil as a wolf.'

'And the problem is?' Howard smirked.

'She's going down there, Howard.' Sam said firmly. 'And you're not letting her out.'

Howard scoffed. 'Are you crazy?' He grabbed Beth from Edilio before the other boy had a chance to get a good hold on her. He pulled her beside him and almost shook her. 'Does this look like a girl who's going to attack someone? Zil is attacking freaks everywhere so why does she get the blame if she fights back?'

'Let her go.' Sam snapped. Deep down he knew Howard was right but he couldn't bring himself to feel sorry for Beth or even pity her. He hated her. Hated what she did and he couldn't stand the sight of her. This gave him an excuse to put her away forever. Once Astrid had told him to use her, use her 'power' but he wasn't Drake and he coudln't give himself the responsibility of controlling something so wild. He wasn't even sure he could do it. So he was going to get rid of her. He pulled her from Howard who didn't fight back and opened the door to the basement.

She was shoved down the stairs and a discarded chain was wrapped around her wrist, the other end locked around a pipe. Edilio pushed her to the ground and with a nod at Sam, they left. Beth's ears twitched as she heard them murmur about her upstairs but she wasn't really listening. She was trying to work out what had actually happened. Everything seemed to merge into one big blur and she frowned, her tongue darting out over parched lips. The door opened again and Howard sauntered down the stairs in his usual nochalant way. He raised his eyebrow at her and she blinked up at him, shrugging slightly.

'Did you do it?'

'Yes.'

He raised one eyebrow. 'But he started it?' She nodded and he sighed. 'I'd set you free but Astrid is coming to talk to you tomorrow and it'd look pretty weird if you'd disappeared.'

'What were they talking about?' She asked quietly, fiddling with the chain on her wrist. 'What has that girl done?'

'Nothing.' He replied. 'It's - they found a boy.'

Her ears pricked. 'A boy?'

'Yeah. He had been whipped to death.'

She looked up at him and the way her eyes were sickened his stomach. They were shining with tears but a small smile curved her lips up and she blinked, trying to hold back the hope that bubbled up her chest.

* * *

At the Pentagon, Henry Malloy stormed through the security checks, ignoring the shouts of men and security guards. He wore a suit, smart and smooth and creased in all the right places. His hair was slicked back from his head and he was young, too young to be involved in what he was. And seen what he had seen. His face was creased with lines although when he smiled, he looked just as youthful as he had been once in his heart. A man stepped in front of him with a gun but he muttered something under his breath and shoved him aside, throwing open the doors to a small underground room. Inside, a group of men were sat around a table, papers covering it. Pasted on the walls behind them there were pictures of children, no older than fourteen or fifteen. Some of them looked scared, held in place as the picture was taken, although a few had cold, hard expressions, no emotion in their eyes. Information was listed below the pictures, names, dates, numbers that meant little now. Some of the photographs had been crossed out and the words 'KIA' pasted over the face of a child. The men looked up as Malloy burst in and their talking stopped. An older man, greying hair and a heavily lined face, sat back and then cleared his throat. It must have been some sort of signal as the others filed out, glancing at Malloy as they passed. The door closed shut and the older man raised his eyebrows at him.

'To what do I owe this pleasure?' He asked. His name was Robert Smithson, it read clearly on his security pass.

'The facility in California,' Malloy said sternly. 'What was there?'

Smithson rolled his eyes. 'This isn't about that dome is it, Malloy?'

'Answer me!'

The older man looked at him for a few seconds and then leant back in his chair. 'Nothing. It was deserted after Hunter One was shut down.'

Malloy gave a short bark of laughter and shook his head. 'There was a girl, wasn't there? You hadn't got them all out.

'If Subject 13 is there, she will be dead by now.' He waved his hand. 'They cannot last long without medication.'

'And if she has?'

Smithson stood, his gaze fierce. 'What does it matter? She cannot get out and we cannot get in. She will die in there or once the dome is lifted, she will be killed. It's a cruel world, Malloy, get used to it.'


	16. Torn Both Ways

**AN: Sorry for the wait, lovelies! Exams have started and everything sucks l0l, reviews make me write faster, js. love you aalll xo**

* * *

_'And you made me scream,  
And I made you cry.  
When I left that little bird,  
With it's broken leg to die.'_

_-Little Bird, Ed Sheeran_

* * *

The days rolled into nights and soon Beth had been holed up in the basement for almost a week. When she had been free the deer had been hard to hunt, yes, but she would have at least managed a rabbit. But Howard wouldn't even take her upstairs and she found herself detoriating just like the rest of the kids in the FAYZ. She sighed and stretched her legs out. Licking her thumb, she proceeded to wipe off the dust that had gathered on her legs during the night. Even her dreams had become dull and colourless and Drake frequented them much less now. Sometimes she woke up in a panic, her skin covered in a cold sweat and her windpipe blocked. She would gasp and cough on her hands and knees, tears streaming down her face. It was at these times she was reminded of the syringe back at the flat. There was no way she could get it now. Maybe this was it, maybe she was dying. She cursed and slumped back down. Why hadn't she taken it when had told her to? Her jailkeeper kept her up to date with what was going on outside but that was hardly interesting. He seemed to be wary of her as well even if he did believe her side of the story. The sudden threat of Drake returning had set everyone on edge.

So maybe it would be better if she died and got out of this mad world.

The door opened and a plate with a half can of lentils stood on it slid in. Her ears pricked but Howard shut the door again and she was left in the dark.

She was sleeping when the door opened again. It was the middle of the night and she frowned, sitting up and running a hand through her hair. Her ears twitched as she watched a dark shape move down the stairs and the door shut behind them. it wasn't Howard, she knew his smell, but this smell was strange. Although familiar; she had definitely smelt it before. She crept as far as her chain would allow and then suddenly someone leapt onto her, hands on her shoulders, forehead pressed against her own.

'Kill me.'

It was the girl. The girl Astrid had made her talk to, the weird one, the one with the eyes. Beth scrambled back until her back hit the wall and the girl just followed. She looked manic, her eyes bloodshot and sweat coating her skin.

'Please,' Brittney sobbed. 'Please kill me.'

'I c-can't.' Beth replied quietly, trying to figure out a way to get out of this situation.

The girl almost screamed and then she bit her lip so hard blood welled up. 'He's coming. He's coming back.' Her head snapped down and she glared at Brittney. 'He'll need you. But no one else. He'll take you away.'

'What do you mean?' Beth shook her head and tried to wriggle out of Brittney's iron like grip. When she realised the girl wasn't about to let go, she tried to humour her. 'Who is it?'

Brittney wasn't listening now. She had stopped altogether and was staring at the ground. She seemed to be fighting with herself and it was an odd thing to witness. Beth wondered if she should shout for Howard but she doubted he'd come. She tugged on the chain and then managed to pull away from Brittney and crawled over to the opposite corner, yanking on the chain as she went. The pipe rattled and groaned but it didn't move more than a centimetre and her muscles were screaming at her to stop. She sagged and then a peircing groan filled the basement and her head snapped up.

'Fucking bitch. Why'd she bite her lip?' He spat blood on the ground and stood. He stretched and cracked the bones in his back, a manic grin spreading across his face. 'Ah, I've missed this.' He hadn't seemed to notice Beth but she had certainly noticed him and she stared like a curious child, eyes wide and unbelieving. Drake turned to her and smirked. 'You're not doing too well, are you?'

'You were - you died.' She stammered.

'Yeah,' he groaned and ran a hand through his hair, 'your observation skills obviously haven't got any better.' He crouched down beside her and grabbed her chin between his forefinger and thumb, turning her head to face him.

Beth's voice was hoarse. 'I don't understand.' She whispered.

He ignored her and pushed her head away. His good hand was tugging at the chain around the pipe, wrenching it back and forth until her wrist was nearly rubbed raw. She hissed in pain and tried to pull away, earning a glare from Drake. Eventually the boy tired of trying to undo the chain and he stood. He pushed Beth back behind him and then raised his leg and kicked the pipe. It groaned and bent and then he swore and kicked it again. It snapped and the chain fell free, relieving the wound on Beth's wrist. She twisted it round until the blood flowed back into her hand and then without even thinking about it, she flew at Drake. The boy didn't have time to react when her arms were suddenly wrapped around his waist, her face pressed into his stomach as she sobbed on her knees at his feet. It took Drake a couple of seconds to realise that the girl was actually _hugging_ him.

It had been a long time since he had last been hugged unless he counted fucking some girl in the toilets of McDonalds last summer - which he didn't. Either way, he wasn't quite sure what to do or where to put his own arms, so he just awkwardly patted her until her sobs turned into whimpers and she rocked back onto her heels, sniffing upwards heavily.

He took her out of Perdido, sticking to the shadows and darting in and out of corners. It hadn't been hard to get passed a snoring Orc and Howard seemed to have disappeared. Beth wasn't as surprised as she had thought she would be. She had known he would come back; he had said so hadn't he? She couldn't remember but if it was a dream she sure as hell didn't want to wake up. It was like coming back from a long and awful holiday and finally being able to fall back into your comfortable bed. She trotted ahead of him and then fell into a sprint, powerful muscles sending her legs churning through the woodland. He sauntered along after her, whip hand lazily wrapped around his torso, his dark gaze sometimes fixed on her sleek body; no more than a silver flash. She started to curve back to him and wound her way through the trees. It had felt like an age since she had last had this freedom and it was odd that she had finally found it with him, the boy who had taken it in the first place and moulded her into something like him.

They walked until they came across a rocky outcrop and Drake slumped down on it, resting his back against the cool stone. Just down the hill they could see the road to Perdido Beach and Beth scampered to the edge, nose to the ground, tail wagging. Drake all but glared at her. 'Jeez, will you stop being so happy? It's fucking annoying.' He snapped and closed his eyes, leaning his head back. Beth raised her head and transformed back, creeping closer to sit next to him. She was careful not to sit too close though, a pang of fear reminding her place. 'How'd you get locked up?' He broke the silence eventually, eyes still closed.

'I got attacked.' Came the quiet reply.

'Wow, that makes perfect sense.' He said dryly, sarcasm ripping through his words.

Beth frowned slightly. 'I tried to fight back and Sam didn't like it.'

Drake snorted and opened his eyes. He smirked down at her and then he reached out and ruffled her hair roughly, causing her ears to flatten and she grunted in annoyance. 'You took that medicine, right?' He suddenly asked and Beth shrunk away. He frowned at her and sat up properly, body tense. 'Right?'

'I - I wasn't sure-,'

She didn't have a chance to finish her sentence for his hand was suddenly around her neck and she was slammed up against the rock. She shrieked in shock and her hands scraped at his wrist, flinching away as his whip hand came up and pressed harshly into her cheek. 'Are you fucking stupid?' He growled, his face inches from her own.

The sudden mood changes in him were shocking and sent shivers down her spine. The way he was looking at her right then reminded her all too well of the first time she had ever met him. When he had looked at her in such disgust. Her ears flattened into her matted hair, eyes tightly shut as she practically shook in his hold. He gave a disgruntled grunt and threw her to the ground roughly, glaring out over Perdido Beach, jaw clenched. He looked like he was using all the energy he had to stop himself from beating her bloody. His mind was torn; why did he care so much? She could have died during the time he had been 'dead' and the fact that this had scared him as soon as he had come alive... He shook his head, unsure of what to think.

'Go get it.' He broke the tense silence and Beth glanced up at him from underneath her dirty fringe, eyes wide in shock and brimming with tears. His eyes suddenly shone. 'And bring that Zil kid.'


	17. Spines

**AN: Sorry for the wait! So many exams -.- sucks, man. I wrote most of this in school, haha. Only a couple of weeks left though :) hope you like this! Next one will definitely be up quicker, I promise. Also, thank you all so much for your lovely reviews, they make me so happy. Also, I've split Drake and Brittney because it's just so much easier for me and I hate Brittney with a passion. There may be some other changes as well, not sure yet, also debating making this M-rated for future chapters, ooer. LOVE YOU ALL XO**_  
_

* * *

_'You ain't seen nothing yet,  
__Baby, you just ain't seen nothing yet,  
__Here's something that you never gonna forget,  
__Baby, you just ain't seen nothing yet.'_

_-You Ain't Seen Nothing Yet, Bachman Turner Overdrive_

* * *

The sun crept over the mountains in the distance and Beth blinked the sleep from her eyes. She sat up with a grunt and stretched stiffly. Drake had let her sleep and she had promised to go back to Perdido that night and get the medication. She wasn't too sure how he expected her to get Zil though and she doubted he was going to give her any 'hints and tips' on how to take down a complete psycho. One grey ear twitched and she sniffed quietly. The air felt strange, different from when it had when she had fallen asleep. She curled her legs underneath her and sat up on her knees. Someone coughed behind her. Beth's right ear twitched and she spun in the dirt, a dustcloud kicking up around her, and her she blinked, eyes watering.

'You've been asleep for ages.' Brittney said amiably and tried a smile.

Beth bared her teeth. 'Where's Drake?' She asked hoarsely.

'Drake's inside of me, I guess.' Brittney tried to explain. She ran her tongue over her braces. Beth shuddered. 'He told me to tell you that we need to go back to Perdido Beach.' She gave her a large smile.

Beth's eyes narrowed. 'He said that?' She asked and her voice wavered.

'Yes.' Brittney nodded earnestly. She reached out to take Beth's hand, thought better of it, and instead brushed past her towards the slope that lead down to the road. 'Come on.'

* * *

A few hours later Drake kicked out at a rock and grinned. He wasn't sure how it had happened but he didn't really care. All he knew was he was free again - free to do whatever the hell he liked. He had woken up in his own body with his own mind and that fat bitch Brittney had been asleep next to him. He hadn't even thought of anything else. He had just walked away, determined to find something to kill, to destroy in his new found happiness. So imagine his disappointment when he emerged from the forest to find both girls had gone. Rage descended over his mind and he flicked his whiphand, glaring out over Perdido Beach.

* * *

They waited just outside of town. Well, Beth waited, Brittney was a bit ahead. Her body was half turned towards the other girl, desperation across her face. She was so _close_.

'I'm not sure we should have...' Beth's voice trailed off and she chewed on her lip uncertainly. She would be practically a wanted criminal in Perdido now and she wasn't sure waltzing back in there would be such a good idea.

'It's Drake's plan.' Brittney tried again, sounding increasingly more angry.

But Beth had decided and was starting to back away. 'He never said anything last night. We should at least go in the dark.'

Brittney yelled out in sudden frustration and charged at Beth with her fists clenched. The sudden fury in the smaller girl's eyes could have lead Beth to believe Drake was in there somewhere but she didn't have time to think about that. She dropped to the ground. Narrowly missing a closed fist to her face. Brittney spun and she kicked out. Her leg swiped across the ground and slammed into the back of the dead girl's knees. Brittney cried out and fell to the ground with a dull thud. Beth didn't wait to finish her off and sprinted past, heading back for the safety of the woods. If the girl wasn't Drake then she would need to find him - if she was; she was in deep shit. She didn't get far. After about ten minutes of dragging her feet through the grass and messy debris on the forest floor, a shadow fell over her. She looked up and blinked into the blinding sun.

'Where the hell did you go?' He called from atop the rocky ledge.

Beth called back half-heartedly, 'that girl-,'

'Don't move.'

She stood still as he disappeared from the ledge and listened intently for him to come round the corner of the rock. As she waited a rustling in the bushed caught her attention and she tilted her head to the side slightly. The bushes parted and a porcupine waddled out, eyeing her with black beady eyes. Beth tensed instantly but she stayed where she was obediently, fearful of what he would do if she disobeyed him again. The creature seemed to take an active interest in her and approached. It ignored her attempts to warn it away with soft snarls and soon was only a few feet away. Beth looked desperately to where Drake had been but he was nowhere to be found. The porcupine made a noise and she snapped her head back to stare at it. The sudden movement alarmed the small animal and without hesitation, three quills had fired from its back and imbedded themselves into Beth's leg. She howled in pain, almost literally, and dropped to her knees, clutching her leg. The porcupine scuttled away back into the bushes and Drake chose that moment to come sauntering out from behind the rock. He saw the quills and then the back end of the porcupine disappearing and put two and two together.

'What the fuck have you done now?' He accused and came to stand over her, frowning down her leg.

'You told me not to move.' Beth snarled from between gritted teeth, forgetting her fear of him as it was replaced with an intense pain.

'Have some common sense.' He snapped back as he knelt beside her and wrenched her leg round to inspect the wounds. She growled at him threateningly, ears flattening, but he glared back just as heatedly and after an intense staring competition, she backed down and allowed him to press his fingers around the entry point of the quills. He grunted. 'There's only one thing I can do.'

'Wha-,'

A searing pain shot through her leg and she screamed, scrambling away from the boy as she tried to kick out at anything that came near. Her leg was burning, in fact it was on fire, the bones aching and twisting horribly. She fell back into the dirt and groaned, tears sliding down her cheeks.

'Bit dramatic.' Drake commented as he stood, twirling the quills between his fingers. They were still dripping with her blood and he smirked as he watched her pant in pain. 'Get up, we've got stuff to do.'

He wouldn't let her rest and instead walked behind her as they made their way back towards Perdido. Whenever she slowed he'd shove her roughly or hit her with the butt of his gun. It wasn't a pleasant walk but at least the heat was subsiding as the sun slipped down over the mountains in the distance. Silence fell over the town and they made it round the back of the flats without any trouble. Beth panted heavily beside Drake, her leg was slowly becoming numb and she chewed on her lip as she looked at it. Did porcupines have poison? Maybe she was allergic. No, impossible, she wasn't designed to be allergic. Drake grabbed the back of her neck and wrenched her up, his lips barely brushing her ear.

'Get the syringe,' he whispered, 'and bring me Zil.'

Beth licked her dry lips and glanced up at him. His eyes shone in the darkness with a strange light to them, the usual hardness had twisted itself and now they were full of excitement and apprehension as ardenanline coursed through his veins. He glanced down at her and they met gazes for no more than a moment but it was a moment enough for a strange feeling to return to her stomach, as if it were flipping.

'Don't get caught.' He laughed shortly and then he released her and walked backwards into the shadows. Beth turned and transformed slowly, her sleek shape moving around the side of the block and slipping through the smashed doors at the front. The syringe was easy to get and she shifted back, slipping it into her pocket carefully before walking to the window and looking out over the dark streets. Now to find Zil.

She transformed back and without even thinking about it; leapt from the window. The flat was only two storeys up so the impact didn't hurt although a dull throb went up her front leg and she growled under her breath. She could remember Zil's smell like it was yesterday and as she ran through the streets, nose down, she could feel the thrill running back into her veins. She was a wolf by nature and if there was nothing wolves love more than eating - it was hunting. He wasn't hard to find. The stench of uncertainty tinged with fear rolled off of him in waves. He was asleep when she peered through the window and her ears were flicking back and forth constantly as she tried to detect anyone else around him. There was no one. She switched forms and her fingers grasped at the window. It slid up slowly with a squeak and she paused, her breath hitched. He didn't wake though and she lifted it up the rest of the way and slid through it expertly. A large kitchen knife was resting by his bed, probably used for chopping meat, and she scooped it up as she passed.

The knife she pressed to his throat, the blade shining in the light of the moon. He woke instantly and cried out in fear. His hands flew up to push her away but she pressed the blade tighter to his throat and a threatening red line appeared beneath it. Zil got the idea and lay still. He stared at the girl atop of him. His mouth was dry and his tongue fat and heavy in his mouth. His body was going into panic mode and he had no idea how to react. Sure, he had seen situations like these in films and had told himself over and over that he was prepared for them when the FAYZ began; but right now? He was a fourteen year old boy. And he was scared.

'What do you want?' He whispered, careful not to talk too much for fear that the movement of his throat would slip the knife.

'It's not me.' She snarled back and Zil's eyes widened as he understood straight away.


	18. Beneath the Shadow

**AN: PLEASE READ. I know I am a terrible person! My laptop broke because it sucks and I've only just got it back, so I am so so sorry! But anyway, I have taken a big risk with this chapter and I would really appreciate your opinions! I think I am going to up the rating of this fic by the way because there is hella lotta swearing and considering this chapter haha. Thank you all so much for reviews, favourites, alerts, etc. Loveloveloveee you guys! And let me know what you think :) xo**

* * *

Chapter 18:

_'And if you're still bleeding,  
You're the lucky ones.  
'Cos most of our feelings,  
They are dead and they are gone.'_

_- Wild Youth, Daughter_

* * *

The bat he had obtained from God knows where. Beth couldn't care less either way. The rush she felt from watching as Drake slammed the baseball bat into Zil's stomach was more than satisfying. It was an odd sight to say the least. Beth was sat on the cool concrete, chin resting in her palm as she watched Drake beat the shit out of a sobbing Zil.

They were just outside of town on the road, Zil had cried the whole way there, knowing what was going to happen. He should have known as soon as he had slung that rope around Beth's neck but of course he didn't pay attention to his inner conscience. No one in the FAYZ did much of that. The bat was shoved underneath Zil's chin as he was pushed onto his back and Drake stepped over him, his eyes alight with fire.

'You gonna' touch my stuff again?' He said quite calmly.

Zil shook his head frantically. 'N-No.' He choked out and stilled as the whiphand slithered around his neck.

Drake smirked as he felt the boy's pulse hammering against the tentacle. 'Now fuck off.' He snapped and stepped away, kicking Zil once in the ribs for good measure. He was off in a flash, sprinting away from the pair and back towards town. He had soon disappeared into the dark and Drake turned to look at Beth, one eyebrow raised. 'Happy now?' He didn't wait for an answer and instead grabbed her arm, hauling her to her feet. She fell against him and he sniffed, a disgusted look falling over his face. 'You stink.'

'Thanks.' She muttered sarcastically and her ears flattened.

'C'mon.'

It was still dark when they got back to Drake's old flat and Beth found it was a miracle that they hadn't been seen. She wasn't sure what he was doing or going to do but she let him pull her up the stairs and into the kitchen all the same. He didn't stop there though and they moved through the kitchen and down the small hallway. He kicked open the bathroom door and before she knew what was happening he had lifted her up and dumped her into the bath. Immediately she knew what was going to happen and she scrambled for the door, her fingers slipping on the porcelain. He laughed hollowly and pushed her back down, holding her steady with his whiphand as he reached for the shower head. Beth cried out and pushed roughly against him but this only seemed to fuel him on more and his hand jerked instinctively. The metal of the shower head slammed into her jaw and she groaned falling back onto her bottom, legs drawn up to her chest. He reached over her and turned on the tap. The cold water blasted onto her skin and hit her like a kick in the gut. She cried out, tears filling her eyes, to say it was cold would have been an understatement. The water was like ice and she reached up with her arms, trying to push the shower away. Drake muttered something and then switched the shower to his whiphand and started to run his fingers through her hair. The gesture could be taken as sweet had he not simply torn her hair from her scalp whenever he came across a knot. And there were a lot of knots. Beth choked as the water went up her nose and ran between her lips. Soon she was surrounded in a puddle of mud and leaves that had come off of her but the assault didn't stop and Beth started to zone out. It seemed hours until he finally turned the shower off and stepped back to admire his work. She looked like a drowned cat.

'Here.' He said and threw a towel at her face. 'We got stuff to do.'

Beth sniffed and stood on shaky legs, wrapping the towel around her. He hadn't even taken her clothes off and they stuck to her body like a second skin. Albeit they were clean. He was leaning against the kitchen counter, just watching her with those cold eyes. She tried to look away and shifted nervously, ears twitching against the water that were dripping off of them. His eyes snapped up to look at them. Pushing himself off the counter, he walked slowly over to her and with a gentleness she had never known before, he reached up and touched one.

'Can you feel that?' He muttered.

'Yes.' She whispered.

His fingers slid down the side of her face and stopped at her jaw. His gaze followed and he stared into her eyes, almost searching for something. Beth knew right at that moment what they were both thinking of and her eyes flickered as she waited expectantly. The movement broke his hold on her though and he cleared his throat, pushing her head away. Disappointment settled in the girl's chest before she could even block it out. She shook her head in confusion. She couldn't _want_ him. He didn't want her - he was curious, fascinated even, but he didn't need her. He didn't need anyone. Maybe that's what it was. She wanted to be the one he cared for, needed, wanted. But she wasn't and she sighed heavily but not heavily enough for him to hear.

'Where are we going?' She asked tentatively as she walked alongside him.

'Away.' He replied quietly.

* * *

Zil burst into Sam's house looking like he had been dragged through a hedge backwards. His palm slammed against the table and he coughed violently. Astrid moved around the side of the kitchen and stood beside Sam, both watching as Zil caught his breath.

'What is it?' Sam asked eventually. His voice was low and almost hoarse. Heavy bags hung underneath his eyes and the prospect of another day was hanging low in his mind.

'Attacked someone else?' Astrid shot at him dryly.

Zil ignored her and took a deep breath. 'It's Drake. Drake's here.' He gasped.

'Drake's dead.'

A hollow laugh. 'Really?' Zil shook his head and moved back to the door, his palm pressed painfully against his stomach. 'I hope you're ready.'

* * *

The sun rose and as it did Drake and the girl retreated into a cave deep in the forest not too far from Coates. Sunlight streamed inside but only a bit of a way so if you sat as far back as the cave wall, you would be plunged into a murky darkness. This was, as it happens, where Drake was sat. His back pressed against the wall, legs lazily stretched out in front of him. The whiphand was wrapped around his waist where it would twitch occasionally. His eyes were closed. Beth was curled up beside him, her head resting beside his thigh but not quite touching. He glanced at her and then reached down, pulling up the hem of her shorts. She groaned and shifted closer to him, rolling onto her back. Drake gently slipped out the syringe from his pocket and rolled it in between his fingers. Would it work? Doubt was clouding his mind as it would anyone. Especially since this was the last one; after this there was no doubt she would die. But he didn't know when. She had survived without it so far. He looked at the milky white skin of her thigh and hovered the needle above it. All it would take was one jerk of his hand and she would live for maybe a year longer. Would the FAYZ even still be here in a year? Drake pulled the syringe away and slipped it back into his pocket. Would it be wrong to say he didn't want it to end.

Her eyes opened and she sat up. 'Aren't you going to-,'

'No.' He snapped.

He leant over her and an odd look had come about his eyes. His hand drifted up to her still wet shirt and Beth blinked, holding herself still as he almost gently lifted it over her head. It was discarded to the side and she was left shivering in a bra. Dark eyes roamed over her body. She could barely see his face but she could feel his breath on her cheek as he leant closer. He pushed her back onto the ground, bare skin hitting the cold stone softly. Eyes wide in the dark, she could only just make out the outline of him as he shifted himself over her. In the quiet dark of the cave it was hard not to hear the pounding of her heartbeat and the steady thump of his own. His good hand moved over her body and came to rest beside her head and the muscles in his arm flexed as he held up his body weight. The whiphand slithered up her torso, dancing across each rib before it grasped her jaw. Beth swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry. She didn't dare utter a word. He muttered something which sounded like a curse and then quite suddenly his lips were on her own. Gentle at first, they brushed over hers, his tongue flicking across her bottom lip. She gasped and his kiss became rougher and their tongues fought for dominance. Drake suddenly grabbed her hips, yanking her body further underneath his. His lips were on her jaw now, moving down over her neck where his tongue flitted out over the smooth skin.

Beth groaned and arched her back, not entirely sure what was happening. The buttons on her shorts were being undone and she chewed on her lip, blinking rapidly. His gentle touch had been lost to the roughness in his nature and Beth wasn't sure she entirely wanted what he was so easily taking. She had no more time to think as he thrust his hips against her own and she cried out in pain, tears welled up in her eyes and they scrunched closed. Her hands flew up to grip onto the material of his shirt and above her Drake grunted, beads of sweat dotting his body. He pressed himself against her, relishing in the feel of his skin on hers. She was crying and moaning at the same time, a strange noise which made him laugh as he pushed against her faster. It was over as soon as it had begun and he slid out of her, shoving her away as he rolled onto his back. She was shaking as she curled up in the corner, soft sobs wracking her small body.

'Quit whining.' He snapped and smirked when she fell quiet immediately. The sun would be setting soon and he was determined to get some sleep before it did. He didn't want to think about what had just happened and refused to let the thoughts enter his mind as he rolled over and went to sleep.


	19. Regret

**AN: It had been amazing writing this little mini-series and I love all of you who have stayed with me and endured my awful writing and my shitty ideas, baha. But it's time to move on from Beth's little story, I think. It was getting a little repetitive and I really like this ending and this is definitely the end. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

'_So I was lost, go count the cars,  
Before you go to the Holland Road.  
With your heart like a stone, you spare no time in lashing out,  
And I knew your pain and the effect of my shame,  
But you cut me down.  
You cut me down.'_

The sun fell low over the mountains and Beth watched quietly until the last of the rays had disappeared and a blanket of darkness covered the valley. The birds fell silent and the chirping of bugs stopped almost instantly. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted a deer making its way precariously through the undergrowth, her ears flickered and her blood got warmer but she had not the energy or the willpower to go after the animal. It paused and its head flew up, stilling in its path to stare up at her. She stared back and saw her own fear in its wide eyes. Her lips parted with a dry crack but the deer bounded away in an instant and she bowed her head, brushing away tears with her fingertips. He had taken everything from her now, nothing was the same, nothing was _her own. _Her mind, her body, and even her life he held in the palm of his hand, a small syringe with a dark liquid. Did she want the continuance he was offering, the soul he would so easily slip into her veins? Before she had been so sure, so ready to give her all for him. But not _that_, never that. He hadn't asked; why would he? And she hadn't questioned for that was how she had been trained and that was what she did. It was strange to think that once before she could have snapped his neck with a flick of her wrist and not even given it a second thought yet here she was attached and she was lost without him – she knew that much, at least. It was a never ending cycle the two played out again and again until they both became too tired and their bones became too weary to carry on. Was she too afraid, now? Yes. She was even more lost than before and this was wrong, this was all wrong. He had broken the cycle with something strange and foreign. At least with the fighting and the killing she had memories of it and it felt right, but they battered the emotions out of her and now they had broken through the mental wall and were all coming at once. It was too much, so much so that she wasn't sure what to do or where to go anymore. She would have gladly died right then in that single moment.

Sometimes she imagined what it would be like to be born as someone else. To have a normal life and loving parents and to be able to moan about going to school and look forward to every Friday. It was a dream she often thought of as she waited in dark shadows or watched Drake beat some poor kid to oblivion. She would have given anything to be able to fight with siblings or cry herself to sleep over some boy. There was no way though, that she would be able to understand those feelings and those actions. Her world revolved around blood, sweat, and tears – quite literally.

'Let's go.'

She jumped and turned, getting to her feet. Drake didn't look any different. She wasn't sure what she had expected but he had the same cold, unforgiving look in his eyes and that familiar knowing smirk. His whiphand twitched as he looked at her. 'Why did you take me?' She suddenly blurted out, her voice surprisingly strong.

'_And I will not tell the thoughts of hell that carried me home,  
From the Holland Road.  
With my heart like a stone and I put up no fight,  
To your callus mind, and from your corner you rose,  
To cut me down.  
You cut me down.'_

He didn't answer at first and instead eyed her carefully. This was odd. She never asked questions, fuck she barely even talked. He knew doing what he had done was a bad idea. He knew it would change her but he couldn't help it. Maybe somehow he had become attached to her although he would never show it in any other way. So he shrugged indifferently and faked a yawn. 'Because I could.'

Beth wasn't sure what else she was expecting him to say. At least something better than that. He said it so casually, as if ruining her entire life had been nothing but a game to him and maybe that's all she was. A toy, something to pass the time with as he raged hs war against the others, against the ones she could never fit in with no matter how hard she tried to. 'Do you want me to die?' The courage was building in her chest and the deer's eyes flashed in her mind. She no longer wanted to look like that. She no longer wanted to be part of his sickening cycle.

'What the fuck are you talking about?' He snarled, suddenly impatient. The anger was not against her though, it had suddenly risen from what she had said, from the thought of the image she had just placed in his mind.

'I'm nothing,' tears misted her eyes but she blinked them away and swallowed the lump in her throat, 'I tried my best and still you push me down. Why couldn't you leave me alone?'

'You're a freak.' He sneered.

'I'm normal!' Her voice had risen to a shriek and she was backing away, fists clenched and eyes fierce.

Drake advanced upon her, whiphand descending and twitching in anticipation. 'Shut the fuck up and sort yourself out.' He murmured coldly.

'No.'

'_What?_'

Her voice shook and her muscles were tense but she wasn't going to relent anymore. 'No, I'm not doing this.' She lifted her chin and glared at him. 'This is the end.'

'I don't-,'

'_So I hid alone, but little did I know that would not be the end,  
From the Holland Road well I rose, and I rose, and I paid less time.  
To your callus mind, and I wished you well,  
As you cut me down.  
You cut me down.'_

With arms outstretched and hair flying in the wind, Beth let herself fall back from the edge of the cliff. The sky swirled above her and a smile flickered onto her lips as she tumbled in almost a Godly like way. Below, the deer scattered like smashed glass shards, and above Drake was reaching out as if to snatch her back from the air but he was too slow and she too determined. She would not live; she would not remember what she had done and how she had done it. She was going, fading, and she was for once happy. Drake roared her name in almost anguish as he stood on the edge of the cliff and his heart fell as if she had taken it with her. In a way she had. Maybe had she known, had he showed it to her, let her care for it, she would have been beside him. But he was too selfish and she too selfless. Their fates had been entwined in this deadly place for far too long and it was time one of them let go.

_But I still believe though these cracks you'll see,  
When I'm on my knees, I'll still believe.  
And when I've hit the ground  
Neither lost nor found.  
If you believe in me I'll still believe._

-Holland Road, Mumford and Sons


End file.
